


Daddy's Got a Brand New Puppy

by anarchycox



Series: The Kingsman are Kinky MoFos [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, RACK circumstances, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, dub-con circumstances, eggsy is forced into a power imbalance position, full consent between main characters, happiness, happy ever after, merlin exposes a relationship without permisison, really quality sex, turning bad situation to excellent results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Eggsy didn't pass the dog test. No matter that Harry is Arthur, the table will not accept someone to the table who has not passed the dog test. Merlin tries to exploit a loophole to stop them from killing or wiping Eggsy's memories but table turns the idea around. Eggsy acts as Merlin's puppy for six months and it proves his loyalty and determination and ability to follow orders. Do that for six months and he'll sit at the table.Eggsy has spent his life since he was 8 fueled by fuck you and spite so he knows he can do this.He doesn't take in account how good it will feel to be called good boy, and wear a collar Merlin chose, and all the praise Harry gives him. And being in Harry and Merlin's guest room is torture whenever he hears Harry call Merlin Daddy and beg for his cock.At the end of the six months they are all going to be very different men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】爹地帶了隻新狗狗回家 Daddy’s Got a Brand New Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485211) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> I am writing an incredibly slow burn Regency fic and my brain needed a break so super filthy slight dark circumstances porn with plot/feelings. Enjoy

Percival got off the bullet train and saw Merlin at his desk typing away, his puppy at his feet. He smiled faintly as the puppy looked up at the noise and nuzzled back down into its bed. Puppy used to get so startled by the arrival of the train, scared of whom might be arriving, but now he was so perfectly trained he didn’t care a whit. Merlin had done an incredible job with him. 

“Merlin,” Percival greeted and walked over. “What is the situation?”

“One moment,” Merlin said, still typing. 

Percival nodded and crouched down. The puppy looked at him with his gorgeous and soft eyes and Percival couldn’t resist and gave him some scratches behind his ear. “Who is a good puppy? Hmmm? Are you a good boy for Merlin? I know you are.” He gave a few more scratches and then looked to make sure Merlin was occupied and started to slide a hand to his pocket.

“The puppy spent the morning with Harry and has already been spoiled rotten,” Merlin did not look over from his screen. “Give him that treat at your peril.” The puppy made a tiny whimper noise and nudged his nose at Merlin’s trouser leg. Merlin sighed and looked down and was defeated by those blasted puppy eyes. “One,” he relented.

Percival stood and reached into his pocket and held up the treat. “Sit,” he ordered and the puppy sat up. “Paw,” he said and held out his empty hand and the puppy immediately shook. “Bad guy!” The puppy growled and barked and went into an attack position. “Good puppy,” Percival crooned and tossed the treat in the air and the puppy easily caught it.

“I swear, should have just used you when I was training him,” Merlin muttered and the puppy objected to that and rested his head against Merlin’s thigh. Merlin gave his soft hair a stroke. “I would never do that puppy. Ye know you are mine and Harry’s perfect pet.” He looked to Percival and kept stroking the puppy’s head. “We need to talk about your mission in Geneva six months ago, something came up that tickled at my brain. It isn’t in the files, but god bless your memory.”

“Of course,” Percival agreed and went over and pulled up a chair. The puppy made a noise and Merlin nodded. The puppy moved so that his head was now against Percival’s leg. He had felt the tension rise in Percival; Geneva had been a difficult mission and he wanted to offer some comfort as he had to talk to Merlin. Percival buried his fingers in the puppy's hair as he spoke, anchoring himself. “Thank you, puppy,” he said at the end of the meeting.

Eggsy smiled up at him and woofed and made a noise. When Percival was gone, Eggsy looked eagerly to Merlin who was smiling fondly at him. “You were a very good puppy, there, pet,” Merlin promised. “Would ye like a reward?”

Eggsy nodded happily. “Yes, sir,” he said, throat dry. He had been having a mostly non verbal couple of days unless it was his puppy noises. He just hadn’t been feeling like human words and his masters never complained. 

“Do you want the reward from me, or back up to Harry, or wait for tonight when we are all home?”

That was a mean thing making him choose, but the best reward would be if he waited until the three of them were home. “Home,” Eggsy said.

“Good choice,” Merlin agreed. He unzipped his trousers. “I have to do some coding.” He began to type and Eggsy moved his giant pillow a little and settled in between Merlin’s legs and opened his mouth. Merlin paused his typing to feed his cock into Eggsy’s mouth and Eggsy slowly drifted off, the perfect weight just resting on his tongue.

Seemed he was actually getting two rewards.  
  


_ 8 months earlier _

 

“I am Arthur, I can just change the rules,” Harry protested. 

“Ye can but you need a vote. Roxy and maybe Percival would be the only ones to support you right now and you know as well as I do, that not only would would that defeat your purpose, it could easily create the situation of a vote of no confidence in you, Harry.”

“We could try,” Harry pleaded. “Eggsy saved the world. That has to balance out him failing the dog test.”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m sorry Harry, but if you try this will smack of favouritism. Changing the rules just for your candidate. It would not end well.”

“Not end well?” Harry shouted. “The rules state that either his memory be wiped which is over 16 months now, or he is sanctioned. I think that is rather the definition of not end well.”

“And a vote of no confidence in you could end up with you dead as well, Harry and I’d rather not lose my husband for a second time,” Merlin shouted back.

“We cannot let them kill Eggsy!”

“Do you think I want him dead?” Merlin glared at him. “I have spent far more time with him than you Harry. I respect, and admire him greatly. Be very careful with your words.”

“There must be a solution,” Harry pleaded. “Daddy, please, you have to fix this.” Harry flushed a little, that was a word he seldom used out of bed but that was how important this was to him.

Merlin could never resist Harry when he looked at him like that. “Oh, baby, I’ll figure something out. I promise.”

Harry was relieved. Merlin never used the words _I promise_ unless he knew he could do it. 25 years and Merlin had never broken those words to Harry. He walked over and pulled Merlin in for a hard kiss.

*************************

 

Eggsy sat at the dining table and stared at Merlin and Harry as they brought his world down around him. “Why am I never good enough?” he asked. Harry didn’t think he had ever heard a voice that small.

“You are,” Harry said, “If it were up to me you would have been at the table a month ago when I became Arthur.”

“But you are Arthur, you can make it okay,” Eggsy pleaded. “Harry, I don’t want to die.”

“You won’t, I swear you won’t,” Harry said. “We’ve been looking for a loophole, anything that would buy us time to let the other agents get to know you, see you do belong at the table, no matter the dog test.”

“I saved the fucking world!” Eggsy shouted and a look from Merlin quieted him. “Me saving the fucking world doesn’t balance out not shooting JB? How?”

“Because nowhere did that show that you could do what was absolutely necessary,” Merlin said.

“Are you serious?” Eggsy stared at him in shock. “I told you to kill all the world leaders.”

“Could you have hit that button if our situation were reversed?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, I could have,” Eggsy said.

“And if Harry had been there and said no do not, we will find another way, even though you know there was no other way?”

“I woulda,” Eggsy swore.

“Without hesitation?” Merlin pressed and Eggsy could not answer that. 

“Do you...will you do it, Harry?” Eggsy asked. “I know you’ll make it quick.” He wiped away a tear.

“There is the option of amnesia dart, you’ll wake up in the hospital all memory of us and this gone.”

Eggsy shook his head. “No. No I am not giving it all up. Not saving the world, not what I learned. Not the two of you who believed in me. I can’t. I can’t go back to who I was before which is what would happen. I would rather be dead.”

“I found one more option, but it is extreme and risky that we get it passed the table,” Merlin said. “We should move to the living room, and have a large drink.” He stood and ignored the dishes for the moment.

Eggsy felt almost sick, wished they hadn’t fed him such a nice meal. All he wanted was to be a Kingsman and now they were saying he couldn’t. Maybe Merlin was going to find him a place in R&D though that would bore him but it was better than the other options. He took the drink that Merlin offered him and clutched it as he went to sit in the chair across from the sofa. 

Eggsy watched Harry and Merlin sit together and he finally realized something. “How long you two been together?” How hadn’t he seen it before now?

“Properly 15 years, off and on for 10 before that,” Harry said and smiled at Merlin. 

Eggsy had thought he had seen all of Harry’s smile so many directed at himself, but he had never seen that one before. It was so open and Merlin returned it with a small quirk of lips, the most he had ever seen from the stoic man. It was gorgeous.

“That is a conversation for another time,” Merlin said.

“So is the plan I come work for you?” Eggsy asked him. It did seem the most logical. “I can boffin it up.”

Merlin looked sad and Eggsy did not like that. “No, Eggsy, there are particular protocols for joining the support staff of Kingsman, even at the rank of janitor, and just as Harry cannot change it for you to sit at the table, I cannot change those.”

“But you are the guv, you have a plan.”

“I do but it is unorthodox at a minimum.”

“Just say it before you kill me, Merlin.” Eggsy had no problems begging.

“There is an obscure rule I found,” Merlin explained, “I had not known about it because it had been irrelevant to my predecessor.” He had to take a large swallow of alcohol which if it made Merlin out of sorts it was going to be proper terrifying. “According to the rules, because the role of Kingsman quartermaster is a lonely one, I am allowed a companion pet to stay at my side on the estate. I can have a puppy.”

“Good for you, how does that help me?” Eggsy snapped.

“Nowhere in the rules, does it say what type of puppy that the puppy has to be.” Eggsy has to flinch from how gentle Harry’s voice is on those words. “In no place, does it say the companion pet has to be of the four legged variety.”

“Are you mental? I’m supposed to say I’m Merlin’s dog?” Eggsy looked at them in horror.

“Yes,” Merlin replied. “No one will expect anything of you of that nature. I have more goodwill and pull behind me than most. Harry asking you to be made a member of the table or changing the rules to benefit you would be met poorly.”

“And I’d be dead,” Eggsy said.

“Aye, and perhaps Harry too,” Merlin explained. “But me invoking my right to a pet, when the text has no limits on said pet? We should be able to pull this off.”

“But you don’t know for certain,” Eggsy said.

Harry had such sadness and worry in his eyes and Eggsy hated that it was over him. No, he hated that he loved how much Harry was worried over him. “No, we don’t know for certain.”

“Screw it,” Eggsy shrugged. “It’s better than the other options.”

“I called a meeting for the day after tomorrow, to properly settle your situation,” Harry explained. “Another drink?”

Eggsy hadn’t had the first one. “Nah, bruv, think I’ll just go to the flat.” He saw Harry reach out to him and Merlin pull him back to let Eggsy go. God he loved how Merlin just understood what he needed sometimes.

*************************

Harry stared at his table in horror; he knew that behind him, Merlin was betraying nothing. He made note that Roxy looked sick, and Percival troubled, so he thought they could be swayed to his side. “You cannot be serious, Lamorak,” Harry said.

“I am,” Lamorak countered, “You present an absurdity, as if it is reasonable and expect us to just accept it. I counter this, that it become reality then.” 

Harry did not like the way there were agreeing nods. “This is too far.”

“It is just what you are asking for,” he countered. “You say you are presenting Eggsy Unwin as Merlin’s companion pet, as the rules state he is allowed. If we agree to this, he has to be a pet.”

“What exactly does this entail, be specific,” Merlin said calmly.

“You cannot be serious!” Harry stared at him. He glanced to Eggsy who was not moving, he wasn’t sure if the lad was even breathing.

“I like details,” Merlin said, “now give me the details.”

“He has to move in with you,” Lamorak said.

“Why?”

“It is that or the Kingsman kennels,” Ector chimed in, “A puppy cannot be on their own.”

“He’s a man,” Harry said.

“No, you said he is Merlin’s pet,” Lamorak replied, “You cannot have it both ways.”

“He moves in with Harry and I, what else?” Merlin hammered. Harry was about to open his mouth again, but a look from Merlin silenced him. No one questioned Merlin silencing their Arthur, Merlin could silence any of them easily.

“He has to stay with you when on Kingsman property,” Lamorak was clearly thinking as he spoke.

“While he would be my pet, spouses share responsibility of ownership, so long as he is personally delivered to Harry, I say he is allowed to be in Harry’s company.”

“Acceptable,” Bors declared. “Also, I believe we can be generous. Eggsy is allowed to use the loo and does not water the flowers so to speak.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Harry snapped.

“Food dishes then,” Lamorak added. He seemed to have it out for Eggsy and Harry could not understand why.

“Unless he is hand fed,” Merlin countered and Lamorak nodded.

“He has to behave like a dog when at the estate, cutting through the shop to come here, he can walk and be ‘human’ but the second he steps foot on the bullet train, he is on his knees, he is non-verbal barring true emergencies. He is collared and on leash.”

“Naked,” Ector added.

“No, I’m old fussy gay man, I would dress my dog,” Merlin’s gaze was sharp and his smile the feral one that always made Harry hard. Harry heard Eggsy bite back a laugh at that.

“Pants,” Roxy said. Harry knew he and Merlin and Eggsy were staring at her in shock that she was chiming in. “On the train there will be a box, that he puts all clothes but his pants into and puts the collar and leash on.” She mouthed  _ trust me _ to Eggsy and Harry wondered what she was thinking of. “That seems a reasonable compromise, does it not?”

“You will not deliberately taunt or be cruel to Puppy Eggsy while he is on property when he is with me, Harry, or alone. Because ye all have been through the dog test, and I know every single person here knows to treat an animal with firm kindness and respect. To do otherwise would not be the hallmark of a gentleman. And ye know how I feel about the kennels, and I would respond to such behaviour accordingly.” Merlin’s smile was all teeth and Harry felt unbearably aroused for sitting at the table, deciding Eggsy’s fate.

“This is a great deal for Eggsy to bear,” Roxy said slowly, “This is a humiliating choice to be borne out every day for several hours a day. And I have no doubt that several of you will do spot checks to make sure that Eggsy is behaving as you have specified. Why this might prove just how good he is at following Kingsman orders, wouldn’t it?”

“Six months,” Percival said immediately. “I propose that if Mr. Unwin can maintain this for six months with only...five minor slip ups -”

“Three,” Lamorak interjected.

“Three,” Percival conceded, far too quickly for Harry’s liking, “then we reassess. A man willing to go to that length, stay that strong in light of demanded action? I would be honored to sit at the table with character such as that.”

“Would padding for knees and wrists be acceptable?” Merlin asked. “If we are saying that this proves him fit for the table, then we want him actually fit for the table at the end of it.”

“That is fine,” Bors agreed, “And I second Percival’s suggestion.”

“Surely a time period of two months would be sufficient,” Harry protested.

“Arthur, you favour him, and expect us to favour him as well, the man who killed the last king and failed the test we all passed even as we hated it.” Lamorak shook his head, “He failed and you want to give him everything. How is that the mark of a Kingsman?”

Harry was determined to fight it, to get it to the smallest amount of time possible when Eggsy moved for the first time in the meeting. Harry’s eyes widened and Eggsy sank to the floor and crawled over to Merlin. He sat neatly on the floor and leaned against Merlin’s leg.

“Woof,” Eggsy said and his eyes were pure fuck you challenge to the whole table.

Merlin rested a hand on Eggsy’s head. “As per the rules allowed to the quartermaster of the Kingsman, may I present my companion pet, my dog, Eggsy.”

“What a good boy,” Harry said and he noticed the way Eggsy’s nostrils flared at that. He did his best not to think about how good Eggsy looked sitting at Merlin’s feet.

************************

They were quiet on the ride to Harry and Merlin’s. “Eggsy you are free to speak now,” Harry told him.

Eggsy gave a wan smile, “not sure what’d I say.”

“We are so sorry,” Harry pleaded. “I swear if we thought they would take it this far, we never would have come up with this solution.”

“I’m not sorry,” Merlin replied.

Eggsy began to laugh hysterically. “Of course you ain’t,” he said and the laughter turned to sobs.

They arrived at the house and went inside and on the couch, Harry did not care, he pulled Eggsy onto his lap and Eggsy could not stop the sobs. It hurt so much, he was made small again, just like how Dean and his crew had done. Ground beneath the boot of people who did not give a toss.

“I need to go shopping,” was all Merlin said and he left them be.

“I ruined his life,” Eggsy said, “This is too much for him.”

“For him?” Harry cursed. “My boy, this is too much for you.”

“It’s about right,” Eggsy said exhausted. He knew that now that he was done crying, he should get off of Harry’s lap but it was so comfortable there, the hand rubbing his back warm and soothing. “And honestly, kinda feel like it was as much a fuck you to you as it was to me.”

“I noticed that as well,” Harry said, “they are testing to see whether I will abuse my authority.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “Where did Merlin go?”

“I do not know, and I am rather annoyed at him for leaving.” Harry kept that hand moving up and down Eggsy’s back and Eggsy just slumped against him, so unused to a gentle touch. They should do something but neither man moved. They knew time had passed and Eggsy was sure that Harry’s lap had to be going numb when they heard the door open.

“I am cross with you,” Harry shouted. “Sorry, pet,” Harry told Eggsy and then froze in horror. “I mean Eggsy.”

“Suppose we should get used to that. Betting you come off better if you call me puppy or pet at work, not Eggsy,” Eggsy said. He would never admit how Harry calling him that affected him. He and Merlin were married and Eggsy was not going to fuck that up just because they were so fucking gorgeous and Harry gave good back rubs.

Merlin came into the room with a couple of bags. “I have some food.”

“Not really hungry,” Eggsy said.

“Later then, I also have other items,” Merlin sat down on the couch with them. “Are you up to seeing them?”

“Jesus, Merlin, give him time to adjust before this all begins.”

“Harry, it begins tomorrow,” Merlin responded. “He has no time to adjust.” 

Eggsy met his gaze head on. “What you got in the bags, Merlin?”

Merlin gave him that look that almost seemed like a smile though his face remained almost neutral. It was a look Eggsy received several times during training when he had impressed Merlin. “The very practical first. Wrist guards and knee pads. These are not sport ones, rather meant for people who lay carpet carpet or tile, ones that have to spend a lot of time on their knees.”

They were plain grey and quite adjustable and with a good bit of padding. “Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy said.

“I then went to a sex shop,” Merlin was not blushing as he said this, and Eggsy figured nothing would make him do so. “It had a decent pet play selection. A bed has been ordered for you for Harry’s office and mine, they will be delivered tomorrow morning.”

“Pets hop up onto furniture all the time,” Eggsy pointed out.

“And any pet of mine would get punished for that. Would you really want me punishing you, lad?” Merlin asked.

_ Yes _ , Eggsy’s cock wanted to answer for him. Eggsy pushed that thought down and away. “No, thanks, Merlin, I remember the two a days during training.” There was that faint smile again. “Food dishes too?”

“Aye, though Harry and I will do our best to hand feed you to avoid that humiliation,” Merlin said and pulled out the plain ceramic dishes. He then pulled out a few more things. “And collars. I thought you would prefer to choose.”

Eggsy looked at the four options. He reached out and picked them up. The thickest was probably the width of Merlin’s thumb, the thinnest almost more a necklace than a collar. Eggsy put it aside. “Lamorak would cause shit over that one.”

The black one was too stiff and the buckle on it reminded Eggsy too much of Dean’s belt so it was quickly tossed aside. “You are my owner, Merlin, you got a preference between these two?” Eggsy almost caught something in Merlin’s eyes and then it was gone.

“The brown, I think,” Merlin said and he took it from Eggsy and carefully clasped it around his neck. He tightened the buckle slowly and then did a two finger check. Harry made a noise and Eggsy didn’t look at him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Merlin. He waited for Merlin to try to choke him, look so smug that he had this power over Eggsy now. “There, it looks good against your skin. Good boy for not fighting it. I’ll just attach the leash to make sure there is no problem with the clasp and then it will come off again, okay?” Eggsy could only nod. He wanted to be good for Merlin. It was like training again. The days he forgot Harry existed, and all he wanted was not to make Harry proud, but to make Merlin proud. He stayed perfectly still as Merlin tried out the leash and then took it and the collar off. It had all been on for less than five minutes.

Eggsy did not feel bereft at the loss of it.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said softly but his tone was serious. “Eggsy do you understand what you have to do? How at the estate you must stay in character?”

“I do.”

“Eggsy you will follow my every command, or Harry’s in my absence. You will give them no quarter, you will give them no ammunition. You will be the perfect pet for me, and at the end you will have shown them and be given the reward of becoming a kingsman. You will not disappoint me will you?” Merlin’s gaze was hard, resolute. "I am not sorry for this situation because it is what will keep you alive, it is what will allow you to take your proper place as the great man that you are."

Eggsy had to nod. “Of course, sir,” he said, he wouldn't let show how those words emptied and filled him up at the same time. He looked at Harry who looked both sad and encouraging. “I won’t fail this dog test.”

“We should eat,” Harry suggested.

“I think I’ll just go home,” Eggsy said and they both looked at him. “I can’t can I?” he realized.

“No, tomorrow we will arrange for your personal effects to be brought here. Your dog was visiting with your mum and sister. Will he be coming to us or staying with them?”

Eggsy was torn, but Daisy loved JB so much and he was a pretty decent guard dog for being such a tiny guy. “He’ll stay with them. Is it okay if I shower?”

“Of course,” Harry said. “Take all the time you need.”

Eggsy gave them both a fake smile and climbed the stairs. He stayed until the water went cold and when he opened the door a vest and trackies were waiting on the ground. Both were too big but Harry and Merlin weren’t too dissimilar in height so it could have been from either. When he went downstairs he was relieved that neither man commented on the cursing and shouting they would have heard coming from the shower.

Merlin and Harry were perfect hosts but nothing could lighten the air in the house that night and Eggsy went to the guest bed early. He was sure he’d be awake forever but the toll of the day was too much and he crashed hard.

He woke up around midnight desperate for a wee and went to the bog. When he was walking back to his room, he heard a pained cry. 

Harry.

He moved quietly through the hall, worried that Harry was having a nightmare; no one would get through the security that Merlin had in place. Eggsy went down the hall and stopped in front of Harry’s door. Well, Harry and Merlin’s door he knew. There was that cry again. He was about to knock and then he heard.

“Are you my good baby, or a naughty one?” Merlin asked harshly.

Eggsy’s first thought was surprise that their bedroom wasn’t sound proofed. 

The second was  _ what the actual fuck _ .

“I’m good, Daddy,” he heard Harry keen. That took _what the fuck_ to a completely different place. “Please Daddy, I hurt. I need you to fill me up, make me forget today Daddy please.” Eggsy palmed himself at that and realized the words alone had him half hard.

“You didn’t stay calm like you promised me baby, and you need to be punished.”

Oh no fucking way did Merlin just say that to Harry. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry said almost too softly for Eggsy to hear. He heard a hand striking flesh and wanted to run in there, to tackle Merlin, to bash his head in for striking Harry, but even as he was having that thought, Harry was sobbing thank yous and please more Daddy and Eggsy’s hand remained on his cock and not the door knob.

“You did so good with your punishment, baby, you want to suck Daddy’s cock, or have him fuck you?”

“Fuck me, Daddy, please,” Harry begged and Eggsy had to bolt for his room at those words coming from Harry’s mouth. 

He felt fourteen again as he wanked into a sock, but he was not getting spunk all over the guest bed in their house. Eggsy collapsed against the pillows exhausted, but wishing he had more. He decided the best thing he could do was forget that he had heard that exchange.

In the morning it was difficult to look Harry in the eye, especially when the man was practically glowing and winced just a little as he sat. The smirk on Merlin’s face did not help. “Good night’s sleep?” Eggsy asked. “Sleep like a baby?”

“Indeed,” Harry replied and drank his tea.

Merlin gave Eggsy a look and Eggsy gave him a bland one in return. Too soon they were headed into work. Eggsy was shaking when the elevator began to sink and he couldn’t step forward when he saw the bullet train.

“Harry,” Eggsy pleaded. “I can’t.”

“Of course not,” Harry said, “Take all the time you need.”

“Both of you, remember your training,” Merlin snapped. “This is not the time to break. We will not give them the satisfaction of breaking.” He walked forward and when Eggsy didn’t follow he snapped his fingers and pointed to his feet. “Heel,” he ordered.

Eggsy felt his jaw drop and knew that Harry was glaring at Merlin over Eggsy’s head. He could feel the heat of it.

Merlin was relentless though. “Heel,” he ordered again. He even repeated the snap and point. Eggsy took a step forward and then another until he was beside Merlin. “Good boy,” Merlin said and Eggsy flushed a little.

The three went on the train and there was a foot locker installed already. 

When the door closed, Eggsy had to take a few breaths before he was able to strip down. He put the clothes neatly away and stood there shivering in his pants. He put on the wrist guards and the knee pads and then Merlin carefully put on the collar and the leash. Eggsy went to slide onto the seat and Merlin snapped his fingers again. “No pets on the furniture.”

“Merlin, surely -” Harry protested.

“Ye think they aren’t already watching?” Merlin kept his voice stern. He gestured to the camera in the corner. “And pets do not belong on human furniture.”

Harry looked down at Eggsy. “You are such a brave lad, stronger than either of us to be sure.” He glared at Merlin.

Merlin looked down at Eggsy. “Do nae give them the satisfaction of winning.”

Eggsy gave a smile at that. He understood spite so much better that Harry’s kind words. When the doors opened Merlin stood and gave a gentle tug on the leash and Eggsy began to crawl. He was rather happy Merlin’s office was right there but it also made him wonder why his office was right there out in the open where he would be constantly interrupted. He was about to ask but then remembered barring true emergency he wasn’t allowed to talk. It was such a different perspective seeing the office from this angle. Beside Merlin’s desk now was the largest pillow Eggsy had ever seen. He supposed that was his puppy bed. He had to give Merlin props, it looked pretty fucking comfy. And maybe he hadn’t slept as well as he had thought last night.

Eggsy crawled over to the pillow and it felt like a dream. He moved about and settled down on it. Merlin attached the leash to a hook on his desk. 

Harry came over and crouched down. “You can do this,” he whispered, “as far as I am concerned you are a Kingsman.” He stood back up and left them without another word. Merlin settled in at his desk and began to work.

Eggsy was bored, god this was boring. That was the one thing he hadn’t accounted for in all of it. He had been so focused on not dying and not losing his memories, he hadn’t thought just how fucking boring it would be. But the room was warmer than it usually was and the sound of Merlin’s mechanical keyboard was oddly soothing and he drifted into a light dose.

This would be awful.

But he had had awful before and was still here. He’d be here at the end of it all too.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month passed slowly by the hour but quickly overall as Eggsy adjusted to the situation. And he was learning a fuckton about Merlin’s job and just how much work it was. And holy hell it was a lot. He could not believe just how much Merlin did, how much was expected of him. And he rarely said no. Every request from an agent received an I will try. Only Harry got I promise. His own staff were constantly buzzing about and thank god none of them seemed to care about Eggsy there on the dog bed, they were so absorbed in their own ideas and work.

Several agents stopped by at weird times, determined to catch Eggsy out and as of yet they had fuck all to complain about and Eggsy was feeling pretty smug about that. Percival came in and looked at him. “It is going well?” he asked Merlin.

“It is,” Merlin replied with a glance to Eggsy. “He is a very good dog.” 

Eggsy made a happy noise low in his throat. Like a dog would at hearing those words. He wouldn’t mention the warmth he got low in his stomach whenever Merlin or Harry said those words. He never in a million years would tell them how much he liked the dog beds or barking. He was able to enjoy them during the day and pass it off as acting, making sure to shove it in Lamorak’s face. 

But sometimes after they got back to the house, after Eggsy had the shower he took when he got home, just sometimes wished they didn’t expect him to talk that he could just keep making the noises instead of words. That he felt sad how the good boy’s abruptly ended the second they stepped out into London.

Percival looked at Eggsy and held out his hand. 

Eggsy stared at him blankly.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked harshly.

“Greeting a dog like how you should, allowing him to sniff your hand.” Percival kept his hand steady, close but not too close to Eggsy. “You have been training your puppy, have you not?”

“Of course I haven’t, he’s a man for fuck’s sake,” Merlin replied. He closed his eyes and slumped in the chair. “And there is our first slip.”

“I’m sorry,” Percival sounded sincere. “I truly am. I want him to succeed.”

Eggsy barked and tilted his head at that, really curious.

“Roxy believes in you and that is enough for me,” Percival said. “Also Lamorak annoys me so you being able to sit at the table appeals to the petty side of my personality.” He smiled at the happy woof sound Eggsy made for that. “A tip, Lamorak is expecting to surprise you by demanding to see his training.”

“How long do we have?”

“A week, maybe less. Roxy asked for driving lessons, from Lamorak to distract him. Like she needs his help. Verbal and non verbal cues,” Percival said. He was still holding out his hand. Eggsy looked to Merlin who for just a moment looked lost. But then Merlin gave a small tilt of his head and Eggsy crawled off his bed and went to sniff the hand. He tried to blank his mind, not think about how this felt. The hand smelled like gun oil and bath and body works lotion. It was almost charming. Eggsy centered himself and gave another sniff and then nuzzled the hand, just like a happy puppy would. He even gave a knuckle the tiniest of licks.

He looked to Merlin and figured he would get some more praise. Instead, Merlin’s jawline was hard like when he was dealing with a mission went to shit and there was a glint in his eyes that looked almost dangerous.

“Good puppy,” Percival said and pulled his hand away. “He remains focused, you best do the same Merlin.” Percival went down the hall towards the gun range.

Merlin stared after him and was so tense. Eggsy barked at him and Merlin’s head whipped around. Eggsy couldn’t stop the fearful whimper that sounded in his throat and he scooted back to his pillow. He watched as Merlin cursed and took off his glasses to rub his eyes before putting them back on. His gaze became much softer. “I’m sorry, puppy,” he said. “I am not mad at you, I promise.”

Eggsy froze for a moment, Merlin only ever said I promise to Harry. A month of listening and watching Merlin and not a single other person had heard those words from his lips. Merlin was very careful not to throw them around. He stopped moving backwards and waited because more was clearly coming.

“I knew we’d never make the six months without a slip, but to be honest?” Merlin leaned his forearms on his knees and hung his head a little. “I rather thought it would be Harry who cocked up first. With the way he baby’s you.”

Eggsy had to make a noise of protest at that. Harry didn’t baby him in puppy form. Okay maybe he got to lie down on the sofa in Harry’s office sometimes. And maybe Harry hand fed him in this rather delicate and spectacular way that let Eggsy brush his lips against those long fingers. And maybe twice Harry had pat his head.

But Harry wasn’t babying him.

Much.

“Puppy, we both know Harry is a softer touch,” Merlin said. He sighed. “And now we need to train you, and we are busy enough at work that we will have to bring that home, something Harry and I promised we would avoid. Eg-Puppy are ye okay with that?” 

Eggsy woofed and bobbed his head and decided to show that he could play the game perfectly. He crawled over and stared at Merlin’s hand. He rumbled in his throat when it didn’t move. Seriously Merlin was slow to catch on sometimes. He made a noise again and stared at Merlin’s hand.

Merlin slowly held it out to Eggsy and Eggsy sniffed it twice, just like he had Percival and then gave it a nuzzle to show he accepted the person. He figured he’d go all out and gave the middle knuckle a lick. Merlin’s hand smelled of the lemon he had squeezed into his tea earlier. Eggsy loved the smell and licked at the scar that ran between the knuckles on Merlin’s ring finger and then nuzzled again.

It felt so good, Eggsy’s tongue darted out to lick some more. Because they had to put on a good show. But Merlin’s hand moved away and Eggsy began to chase it.

“That is enough, Puppy,” Merlin said firmly and when Eggsy whined and moved his head to lick more, Merlin gave him a gentle bop on the nose. “Puppy, be good,” he warned in a serious voice. He gave Eggsy’s nose another tap without thinking and then just stared at Eggsy. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and then tapped the side of his glasses. “Harry, I think it best that Eggsy stay with you for the rest of the day. I need a hard workout and time on the range.” He tapped the side again after a moment. “He’ll be down to collect ye shortly. Go to your bed, puppy.”

Eggsy stared at him for a minute more and then turned to crawl to his bed. The corner of his eye saw Merlin’s trousers were resting differently than they had a few moments ago as if they were pushed up a bit. But it would be crazy that the moment had turned Merlin on.

Just as crazy as if Eggsy had been turned on by licking his fingers.

**************************************

Merlin decided they earned pizza for dinner. It was their third night of at home training, and it was going fine. A little too fine for his liking. Harry did many things for him, and he for Harry, but the one thing Harry never did for Merlin was kneel. He used to sometimes but never particularly enjoyed it and when he had hurt one knee at 40 he stopped and Merlin understood. Sometimes when they went to a club he got a sub to kneel, but it wasn’t the same, and he couldn’t remember the last time he and Harry had found some stranger to fill the needs they couldn’t for each other. It was work and they were tired and 95% of the time they could make do to meet each other’s needs. Harry’s need to be a gentle dom to someone was not quite filled, Merlin despised the fuss, but he was getting it a little bit spoiling Eggsy when Eggsy was in his office.

Merlin had watched a couple times in his glasses and seen how Eggsy watched Harry like Harry hung the moon, he adored Harry and Merlin could not blame him for that, he felt the same way after all. Once this whole mess was over he was debating talking with Harry, telling him it was fine if he and Eggsy wanted to play. It would give Harry that power he sometimes wanted and Eggsy would enjoy Harry’s brand of dom, he would get all the love and affection the boy was clearly lacking.

There was little chance that Eggsy would care for Merlin’s brand of sex. He had had too many hard knocks in his life, and would not want a few more. But sometimes when he saw Eggsy crawl on the floor from train to his pillow, he wanted. He loathed himself for wanting Eggsy to enjoy what he was suffering, to offer more, but how he wanted.

“We have the verbal cues down well, we need to work on hand signals tonight. If you are up to it,” he added hastily.

“Sure,” Eggsy agreed easily. “God, I cannot wait to see his fucking face when we nail this. Though...I kinda thought he’d be more of a dick. Like a lot more spot checks. He’s done a few, everyone but Roxy has, and Merlin is our only cock up so far.”

Harry looked between them, “Excuse me?” 

Merlin hadn’t informed Harry yet of his mistake. He looked at Harry. “Percival caught me out.”

“But he’s on our side,” Harry was confused, “I’m sure of it.”

“He is, but if he doesn’t play the game the others could make trouble. I referred to Eggsy as a man at work.” Merlin took another slice of pizza.

“Ha!” Harry crowed and they both looked at him in surprise. “I bet you thought I’d be the first one to make a mistake didn’t you? You were so sure it would be. I get a reward for not being the one to screw it up.”

“Fine, I’ll suck your cock a bit tonight baby,” Merlin said unthinkingly. He heard a noise, a cough and turned his head. He smacked Eggsy on the back hard, sure he was choking on his pizza. “Are ye fine puppy?” he asked after a few more smacks. “Bugger. Eggsy, I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Eggsy’s voice was a little off and he coughed a bit more and drank some water. “Hit hard much there, Merlin?”

“I can go much harder,” Merlin replied and it was almost his bedroom voice, because right now he couldn’t seem to connect his brain and speech. Harry gave him a very strong kick under the table and Merlin removed the hand that was now rubbing Eggsy’s back. He needed to not get caught up like that. “My apologies,” he said stiffly.

“No worries, Merl,” Eggsy said. “You two agreed on what the hand signals are, right? Are they the same as what the Kingsman dogs are trained to?”

“Aye,” Merlin said, “We figured that would be easiest, and what Lamorak is looking for. That way we don’t have to practice, really. We can just skip it.” Skipping it would be good. It was getting more difficult to watch Eggsy crawl to him every day and not have the boy suck his cock at the end of that perfect motion.

“No, we need this to be flawless,” Eggsy said after a moment. “We should practice.”

“Very well,” Merlin agreed and they talked of work and footie while they finished dinner. Harry put the leftovers in the fridge and they went to the sitting room and pushed the furniture back a little.

Eggsy went to stand at one end of the room and Merlin and Harry at the other. 

“Ready?” Merlin asked him and when Eggsy nodded, he gave the hand signal for heel. Eggsy didn’t move. He did it again and Eggsy remained still. “Eggsy, heel,” he added the vocal command to the hand signal, he thought Eggsy had blanked on the gesture.

Harry started to move forward. “Eggsy, what’s wrong?”

Eggsy shook his head. “I can’t,” he said. “It’s so hard to do without the collar on.”

Merlin did his best not to react to that. “Your collar is in the box on the train.”

“I sink into a mindset yeah and standing here in my clothes, no collar, you calling me Eggsy? I just want to punch you in the face for treating me like a thing.”

Of course this was something that Eggsy hated, Merlin had to remember that. “What do we do then, trust in the moment that you will be fine? Not freeze?”

“No, we need to go full out here at home.” Merlin watched as Eggsy began to strip to his pants. It was just so different to watch here at home, than on the time. More personal, intimate. Not unlike some of the lads they had made strip for them in the past. “I need my collar.”

“I told you it is at work,” Merlin chided. “Were ye not listening?”

Eggsy flinched a bit but Harry made a soothing noise. “It’s okay we have the spares here, I’ll get them.” He hurried out of the room and left them alone. Merlin and Eggsy didn’t say a word, just watched each other, Merlin still fully in his work clothes, Eggsy down to his pants.

Harry came back with the thick black collar. “This was the only one I could find.” He waited until Eggsy gave a nod, and oh put Merlin liked the sight of Harry strapping the collar around Eggsy’s neck. Harry gave it a check and then moved back beside Merlin. Merlin pressed his hand to the small of Harry’s back and Harry leaned into the touch.

Merlin raised a brow at Eggsy and Eggsy sank down onto all fours, this was a short enough session they didn’t have to worry about wrists and knees. He gave the hell signal again and Eggsy slowly crawled over to him and Merlin so wanted to pull his cock out and wank all over Eggsy’s pretty face, when he stopped at Merlin’s feet and looked up at him with those soulful eyes. He was glad his other hand was touching Harry and he gripped the shirt tightly.

He gave the lie down signal and Eggsy stretched out perfectly at their feet and it was all Merlin could do not to give him a gentle nudge with his foot. He gave the roll over signal and a few more and could feel himself thickening in his pants. “Harry, I will go make tea. You practice with him a little bit.” Merlin needed to get away for a minute.

When he returned, they were clearly wrapping up, and he saw Harry had feed a small truffle to Eggsy, saw Eggsy lick at Harry’s fingers like he had Merlin’s and thought of everything else that the puppy could lick. He cleared his throat. “Tea,” he said and set it down and sat on the couch. Harry came and sat next to him and he looked at Eggsy. “Puppy, we are done for the night.” He closed his eyes. “Eggsy, I mean, we are done for the night.”

He had to swallow the spit that flooded his mouth as Eggsy crawled over and rested between them. He was looking upset and Merlin couldn’t understand why. “Eggsy, it is fine we are done for tonight. Sit up.”

Eggsy panted and immediately straightened on the ground and looked between them.

“Not what I meant, lad,” Merlin warned.

“Oh,” Harry said softly and Merlin looked at him. “He is having trouble coming up.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said it Merlin, he goes into a mindset.” Harry’s eyes for a moment were hungry. “Almost like subspace. The train ride home allows him time to transition back up. He just needs a moment, don’t you boy?”

Eggsy gave a short bark but also shook his head. Merlin knew they were doing something wrong and he was puzzled. Because this was all a bullshit act, so that Eggsy did not end up dead. Eggsy hated this.

But he was there on the ground and looking like Merlin was failing him. Merlin never, or almost never, failed those in his care. Merlin held out his hand and Eggsy immediately nuzzled the fingers. Merlin knew that Harry had given him a couple pets, forgetting when he was working that it wasn’t a real dog.

Merlin reached out and caressed Eggsy’s hair for just a moment. “What a very good boy you are for me puppy. You did very good work tonight, good puppy,” he said in a calm and firm voice and gave one more pet. Eggsy made a noise low in his throat and Merlin shifted his legs to hide the bulge that had returned. Five minutes later Eggsy stood and dressed back in his clothes and poured himself a cuppa.

No one made a comment that the collar stayed on.

*******************************************

Eggsy had convince Merlin and Harry of certain sleep patterns. They were sure he fell asleep around 10:30 and gave him another hour before they got up to any other activities. They didn’t fuck every night, but it was two or three times a week. And at least one of those times he heard interesting things come from that room. Things that had him wanking furiously, more than he had since he was sixteen.

And he was desperately curious what he would hear since it seemed Harry was getting a reward. Weeks later and it still broke him how submissive Harry was with Merlin behind that closed door. It was becoming a pavlovian response. Every single time he heard Harry call Merlin daddy, his cock started to fill. Two or three times and he was all the way hard. Harry always sounded so wrecked when he said it. Eggsy wondered how he looked in there. If he was kneeling when he begged. He wondered how it would look both he and Harry kneeling at Merlin’s feet. 

He had seen that Merlin had gotten a little hard ordering him about and luckily Eggsy in puppy mode could sit so that no one noticed that he got stiff too. Eggsy really hoped that they hadn’t noticed. Merlin was getting hard at giving the orders; he wouldn’t actually feel that for Eggsy. Having Harry call him Daddy was one thing, he’d be so grossed out that Eggsy was thinking how much he loved being Merlin’s puppy. Harry’s too. That at night in bed, if his thoughts weren’t filled with Harry being wrecked by Merlin, it was about them tossing him a ball, and him chasing it, and then them both sitting there, cocks out and him alternating licking them both while they praised him. Eggsy swore one day, Merlin would say good boy just right and he’d come in his pants right in the middle of his public office there.

But Eggsy focused and went silently down the hall. They should have started by now. He stopped outside their door and leaned against the wall and waited. He still thought it odd that they didn’t have the room sound proofed but fuck if he was going to object. He heard some noises and was worried that tonight wouldn’t be one of those nights.

“Now then, baby, I believe I promised ye a reward for being a good boy and not slipping up with our puppy yet.”

Oh god, Merlin called him puppy and not Eggsy. 

“I love him, Daddy, and promised to take care of him. Wouldn’t screw up.” Harry sounded so devastatingly earnest. It was part of the game of course, Harry didn’t love him, but the words curled around him.

“I know ye do, baby, and I am so proud of you for how you help take care of puppy. He is very lucky to have you, especially with the treats you sneak him.” Eggsy heard a low laugh from Merlin and it trailed down his spine. “Thought I didn’t know about that did you?”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Harry said.

“No, you aren’t and that is okay. I know how you like to spoil those you care about.” Eggsy heard some movement but couldn’t contextualize. “Now then, baby. Would you like Daddy to suck your cock?”

“Oh fuck yes, please Daddy,” Harry begged.

“Now you tend to get too wound up and handsy when I treat you with that, so do I need to tie you up or will you behave. Be honest, baby,” Merlin warned.

No fucking way. No fucking way was Merlin going to tie up Harry. That image could not be added to his brain, he would kill too many brain cells thinking about it. He slid his hand into his pajama bottoms. His cock was already leaving a wet spot on the front of them.

“I need to be tied up, Daddy,” Harry finally said.

Oh god, he said it. They were going to do that. It was difficult to hear what they were saying, doing for the next little bit until Harry began to shout and babble almost incomprehensible words. He guess Merlin had started to suck his cock. He wondered if Merlin was just that good or it was such a rare treat that it made Harry speak in goddamn tongues.

“More, Daddy, fuck, please more,” Harry was almost screaming and then Eggsy heard a slap and the loudest silence ever.

“You do not wake puppy up with those shouts, baby. Ye know he needs his sleep,” Merlin’s voice was harsh and there was another smack. Eggsy flinched but was also aroused. He knew how hard slaps could hurt and hearing Harry get hit should not arouse him. He was fucking disgusting getting off on this. “Choice time. I can keep sucking your cock, but ye need a gag. I know you don’t like gags but that is what you have to decide.”

Eggsy had no idea what to choose.

“Can you fuck me? Hard? Make it hurt a bit?”

“Of course, baby, you know I love that most of all,” Merlin said. 

And that was all Eggsy needed that night and he hurried back to his room and finished himself off, not that it took long. He wondered exactly how much Merlin had hurt Harry. He wished they would just let him sit at the foot of the bed and watch. He would be a good puppy for them.

Too bad they’d never want that.

He curled into a ball and eventually fell asleep.

****************************************

“He’s a very good dog,” Lamorak had to admit and Merlin tried not to be too smug at how disappointed he looked. “Excellent training there Merlin.”

“Well, training is a part of my job.” Merlin smiled at him, and he knew Eggsy’s eyes were triumphant without even looking down at him. Merlin reached a hand and scratched Eggsy’s head as he sat at Merlin’s feet. He didn’t leash Eggsy anymore, stating that Eggsy was trained enough to follow the rules. With the way Eggsy was sitting perfectly, he doubted that Lamorak could argue the point.

“Yet, you slipped up. Percival told me,” Lamorak said. 

Merlin didn’t react to the jibe, and neither did Eggsy. Lamorak gave a hand signal and Eggsy looked to Merlin first who nodded. Eggsy then did as Lamorak suggested. Each hand signal was met with the appropriate action until Lamorak did one that Eggsy did not recognize.

“We are working our way to the advanced signals,” Merlin said calmly. “Puppy that is the signal for play dead. Lamorak, we start with saying the words with the signal so the pups can understand. You know that from your candidacy.”

“Of course. Play dead,” Lamorak said and did the signal again. Eggsy flopped to the floor and closed his eyes. “I don’t do this because I hate you or him. Or Harry.”

“It certainly feels personal, and I cannot fathom why,” Merlin said. He willed Eggsy to stay still, keep playing otherwise they would get another mark. Eggsy stayed flopped.

“Chester betrayed us all, and to come so swiftly after that demanding all these changes? It feels like him again. Chester at the end was only serving himself, not the table,” Lamorak said. “And Harry wanted to start his reign like that. I couldn’t, Merlin. I could not watch that.”

“He would be a good fit for the table.”

“Perhaps,” Lamorak said easily, “We will find out won’t we? Good dog,” he said and Eggsy popped back up. “Believe me or not. This is not about you, but the table as a whole. About who we are. Have a good day.”

“Lamorak, I have a mission for you, in a couple weeks. I will send the file along in a bit, tell me if it suits.”

“Of course,” Lamorak said and went down the hall.

Merlin felt his shoulders slump in relief. He tapped his glasses. “Harry we pulled that off. Yes, I know. Yes, I will give the puppy a reward. No, jesus, he does not need to be sent to you. I can manage a decent reward for him.” A lengthy pause. “Be careful or ye will not see a reward for a while again, Harry.” Merlin tapped the side of his glasses and shook his head. “Your other master is such a fussy bastard sometimes. Like I cannae tell you good puppy.”

Eggsy woofed at him and butted his head against Merlin’s leg. That didn’t actually count.

Merlin sat at his desk and opened a drawer. There was a small box of chocolates there. “Sit,” Merlin ordered and Eggsy crawled the two paces and sat perfectly still and at attention. “Puppy, you were a very good boy and I am very proud of you. So very, very proud of my good boy.” Merlin took the lid off and held one of the chocolates out to Eggsy. “These are even better than the ones Harry sneaks you. Open.”

Eggsy opened his mouth and the chocolate was placed delicately on his tongue and he closed his mouth and fuck it was the best chocolate ever. Rich and dark and it melted on his tongue. When it was gone he gave a soulful look to Merlin who laughed.

“Alright, one more,” he agreed, “because ye were such a good puppy, even learned a new command. He gave Eggsy another chocolate and smiled at Eggsy’s reaction. He put the box away and began to type. Eggsy stayed at his side, not going over to his bed. “I have to do number work, other side if you want pets, puppy,” he said.

Eggsy crawled over to the other side of the desk and leaned against Merlin’s leg and the hand came down and stroked his hair as the other flew over the number pad.

“Good puppy,” Merlin said softly, eyes never leaving the screen. He stroked Eggsy’s hair a few more times and put his fingers on his knee, focused on his work for a moment.

Eggsy stared at those mean fingers that stopped giving the good boy pets. He still deserved more reward he thought. He licked the fingers and nipped at the tips.

“Puppy,” Merlin warned and Eggsy yipped at him. It was unfair to keep the fingers right there if they weren’t going to do anything. Eggsy licked again and froze when two fingers pushed into his mouth. “If you are going to be mouthy on me me, then have your mouth filled,” Merlin snapped and the fingers moved for a moment before he stopped what he was doing.

Eggsy hated the way Merlin looked appalled at what he had said and done. And he really liked the weight of the fingers on his tongue. So much. When Merlin went to pull his fingers out of Eggsy’s mouth, Eggys bit down gently wouldn’t let go. He added a whine hoping Merlin understood. If he could speak he’d properly beg, but guaranteed Lamorak would walk through the second he tried.

“Are ye sure?” Merlin asked softly and Eggsy whined again. “Blink once puppy, to say that this is okay.” Eggsy gave a slow and deliberate blink. “Good puppy,” Merlin said and he left his fingers in Eggsy’s mouth and went back to to the keypad.

Eggsy suckled the fingers for a while, he didn’t know how long until he fell asleep against Merlin’s leg. He was such a good boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy couldn’t believe three months had passed and they still only had one slip up. They were being checked on less and he could feel several of the agents were ready to call time on this, that they believed him, his resolve. He appreciated that, he really did.

He loathed each morning because it meant one day closer to the end of this. And each day he realized more and more that he did not want the end of this. He loved being at Merlin’s feet, or sitting by the window in Harry’s office, not thinking the thoughts that always intruded on his brain. When he was there he never thought about how he was weak and not good enough and everything Dean had ever said about them.

He was just a good puppy.

Eggsy was leaning against Merlin and it was one of the days where Merlin was indulgent and had his fingers in Eggsy’s mouth while typing. Eggsy wanted more but it was all Merlin gave him. He and Harry played fetch in his office a bit, and Harry would sit on the floor and give him belly rubs. 

They had silently agreed that Merlin didn’t need to know about that. And that Eggsy clearly got hard from the belly rubs; he and Harry were very good about ignoring that.

Merlin tilted his head and pulled his fingers from Eggsy’s mouth. “Train is coming puppy, Bors returned from his mission. It should be a quick after action report. To your bed.”

Eggsy growled a little, he wasn’t done with the fingers, but Merlin was good at hearing people and never let them be like that if he could tell people were coming. 

Merlin tapped his nose, “No growling,” he warned and Eggsy went over to his bed. Eggsy watched Bors saunter in, his usual swagger but something was off. He made a noise low in his throat and Merlin looked at him with the raised brow of doom. Eggsy was quiet but kept an eye of Bors.

“Agent,” Merlin said and he and Bors talked about the mission and something was just off. Bors was being his usual snarky self but the words were all just edged wrong. The man usually gestured a lot as he spoke, but his hands were in his pockets. “Very well, Bors, I think that is everything, job well done.”

“Bullshit,” Eggsy blurted out from his bed.

Merlin looked pissed that he had slipped and Bors was shocked. Eggsy knew this was bad, Bors had been slowly coming to Eggsy’s side and this will have ruined it.

“There were a lot of explosions, still a bit of ringing in my ears, I am sure I didn’t hear anything,” Bors offered.

Merlin looked so relieved, and Eggsy hated to put the angry look back on his face but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Eggsy stood up and looked Bors in the eye. “Bullshit, you are hurting and you didn’t tell your quartermaster.”

“Eggsy!” Merlin shouted, in shock, in anger.

Bors was watching Eggsy. “This counts as a slip.”

“Like I give a fuck,” Eggsy snapped and both men moved backwards a little in surprise at that. “I been watching everyone come through here for months, and since I’m not allowed to talk, I notice a lot of shit, and I know something happened that bothered you and you are not okay.”

Merlin tilted his head and looked between the two men. “Agent, is this true?”

Bors wouldn’t look at Merlin. “I was one of the ones who advocated for you like this, to prove that Harry was capable of truly leading. And you get a mark for me?”

“I’m a fucking Kingsman, bruv. We lay down our lives to protect others. Nothing going to take that away from me, no matter what you blokes say.” Eggsy jutted his jaw out. “Tell me I’m wrong about you.”

“It is such a little thing.”

“Agent?”

“He had a picture of his daughter on his desk. I killed him and he didn’t beg or plead. He just looked at that photo on his desk a faint smile for his daughter.” Bors looked helpless. “She was in a pink dress and had her arms wrapped around him.”

“You are off mission for two weeks and I expect you to seek aid from our medical department,” Merlin said. It would  have been cold except for the warmth in his voice. “It is okay, agent, to not be okay. We are human.”

“I just…” Bors couldn’t form the words and Eggsy hugged the man. The man needed a hug. Bors squeezed back. “Thank you,” he managed. “I won’t tell Lamorak.”

“You are carrying enough right now, I’ll take the mark you don’t need to carry that,” Eggsy said firmly. “Go on, down to medical.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Bors said and went down the hall.

Eggsy looked at Merlin, ready for him to be mad, furious that he took another mark like that. But there was a look in his eyes that he didn’t understand. “Merlin?”

“We’ll talk about it at home,” Merlin replied. 

“Sure,” Eggsy agreed and settled back onto the ground.

“Good puppy,” Merlin said softly and Eggsy crawled over and rested his head against Merlin’s leg.

****************************

The second they were in the house, Harry pulled Eggsy into a hard hug. “Oh my boy, I am so utterly proud of you.”

“Because I wiped my feet?” Eggsy was a bit confused.

“I emailed Harry what you did for Bors, lad,” Merlin said.

“That was the behaviour of a true Kingsman, Eggsy and I just...you amaze me.” Harry was squeezing him tightly. “Oh you deserve such a reward for that don’t you? Yes you do. What would you like?”

“Harry,” Merlin pinched his ear, “We are home stop the puppy talk.”

Harry frowned but let go of Eggsy, “My apologies, Eggsy. I was just very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy said and swayed a little forward; he wanted more of that warmth. 

“You do deserve something though, Harry is right about that.”

“Just doing what anyone should,” Eggsy protested even though he loved the idea of a reward from the two of them. 

“Should doesn’t mean do,” Harry said. “How about tonight, you pick dinner, and some evening entertainment? We could go out, stay in, watch whatever film you want to watch. Play cards, the evening is yours to decree.”

Eggsy snorted a little at that. “Decree?”

“Harry is an idiot,” Merlin said, “but you seldom suggest what we do at night. You go along with whatever we say. And I agree with Harry, tonight should be whatever you want.”

“I want to stay a puppy,” Eggsy blurted out. When he saw Harry and Merlin’s jaws both drop just like bloody soap opera characters, he laughed. “Ha! Just kidding, you should see your faces. How about we hit the pub down the road for dinner. I’ll just go to the bog.” Eggsy ran for the toilet and sat on the lid and put his head between his knees and tried to get air back in his lungs. He was light headed. He figured their faces were answer enough and now they would realize that he shouldn’t be a kingsman and hell maybe they’d sanction him right then and there. Honestly it would be a mercy.

There was a knock on the door. “Eggsy?” it was Harry that was a relief. “Eggsy, Merlin is off to get us food. I know you suggested the pub, but I think a conversation at home is the best course of action right now.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” Harry said firmly. “For a slip of the tongue?”

“What if it weren’t?” Eggsy asked.

“Then you really need to come out of there so we can talk. I’ll be at the table.”

Eggsy could hear Harry walk away and debated living in the bog forever but it didn’t seem like the most feasible plan, so he took a few breaths and went to the dining room and sat in his normal chair and Harry was across from him. Merlin always sat at the head of the table. 

“Eggsy,” Harry said and he had this look on his face and Eggsy was sure it was pity.

“I know, I should go to psych, because obviously I’m mental.”

“Please don’t put words in my mouth,” Harry said. 

“Well what else could you say?” Eggsy felt destroyed. 

“That you are my friend and you clearly need something and I want to help you get what you need.”

“I don’t think you can give me what you I need,” Eggsy said. He rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. They sat in silence until they heard the front door and Merlin came in with food.

“It has gone that well has it?” Merlin asked.

“I’m a freak,” Eggsy muttered.

“No more than us,” Merlin replied.

“Oh come on, there is a difference between Harry begging Daddy for more, and me wanting to be called puppy and licking your cocks while you two watch telly,” Eggsy snapped. The silence in the room was dead. “Harry now I am fucking begging you, kill me.”

“You have overheard us? But you are asleep. We always wait until we are sure you are asleep,” Harry was the closest Eggsy had ever heard him to babbling.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Eggsy managed to lift his head and hated that he had made Harry look so panicked. “It was just the once, and -”

“Try again,” Merlin said.

Eggsy couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “It was an accident the once,” he promised.

“And the other times?” Merlin’s voice was hard, his work voice, but not quite. It was the voice he used with Harry late at night and Eggsy tried not to react to it too much.

“What other times?” Eggsy bluffed.

Merlin glared at him and snapped his fingers, “Bad puppy,” he said firmly.

“Merlin!” Harry was clearly surprised.

“Lie to me again and I take ye over my knee,” Merlin said. He then tilted his head. “Oh no, that doesn’t work for you like it does Harry.”

“Are we airing all our laundry this evening?” Harry stood and ignored his food. “Because if that is the case, I need a large drink.” He went over to the bar and poured a gin. “Eggsy how often have you listened to us over the last three months?”

Eggsy couldn’t lie to Harry. “Don’t know. A lot.”

“That is an incredible invasion of our privacy. I do not even know what to say right now.”

“You don’t want to call me daddy,” Merlin said to Eggsy.

“No sir,” Eggsy wished there was spit in his mouth, it felt so dry. 

“You were not joking about wanting to be a puppy at home.” Eggsy shook his head. “Tell me puppy, would you be a good boy and warm my cock for as long as I wanted?” Eggsy coughed to hide how he wanted to moan. “And Harry’s? Would you sit at the foot of the bed while I fucked him raw and then when he comes all over his stomach would ye crawl over and lap it all up with your pretty pink tongue?”

Eggsy made a noise that somehow was both growl and squeak. He then realized, “Wait you like this idea?” His eyes widened. “Have you thought of me sexually?”

“I want to do filthy, and horrible things to you,” Merlin said, in that dark, rich tone that Eggsy felt in the base of his spine, “But I know you don’t want what I offer. Harry though could provide to your needs and I do not have a particular problem with the two of you becoming lovers.”

“Are we actually having this conversation?” Harry asked and his gaze flipped between the two men. “Really? Right here and now? I thought we agreed we’d discuss this after the six months were up.”

“We didn’t agree to shit, bruv,” Eggsy said. “You two been talking about me? Rude much?”

“You have spent nights listening out our door, puppy, so maybe we do not cast about as such?” Merlin asked.

“Don’t fucking call me puppy unless you mean it.”

“Don’t mean what is difficult to take back,” Merlin snapped.

“Enough!” Harry roared. “That is it. Everyone is going to go to a separate room for 15 minutes and stop and think rationally and then we will returned and have a civilized conversation about a topic that is apparently on all our minds.” Harry swallowed the rest of his drink and went upstairs.

Merlin took the food into the kitchen and Eggsy decided to go to the living room. He curled himself into a ball on the chair and hugged a pillow tight. He should have just said he wanted to watch a Jet Li movie or something. But no he had to open his mouth and say what he maybe really wanted and now everyone was feeling things.

Feeling things fucking sucked.

He didn’t know how much time passed, and he certainly wasn’t thinking his words through like how Harry wanted him to, because he just couldn’t; he had used too many words tonight. Eggsy knew that when they came back they’d say thanks but no thanks. He heard movement and thought about running, but where would he go. When he didn’t run, he dug his feet in, and he guessed that was what he was doing tonight.

Merlin and Harry came into the room and Harry sat on the sofa with him, Merlin across the room in the chair that Eggsy had once joked was his throne. Merlin always looked menacing in it. In a good way. He tended to stretch his long legs out and Eggsy just wanted to crawl between them.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said, “Eggsy.” He faltered and looked to Harry.

“This is difficult,” Harry began. “We are in an incredibly awkward situation because of the circumstances at work. I am attracted to you Eggsy, very, and Merlin is as well. But we thought because of work it would not be appropriate to approach you until this ridiculous trial was over and you weren’t being hindering by the...dog test.”

“Only, it turns out I like being your dog, and now you don’t want me.”

“Harry did not say that and do not put words in his mouth,” Merlin said. “We were grappling with the fact that we do like it very much, and that rather made us uncomfortable that we enjoyed your forced humiliation.”

“That’s what I like about it,” Eggsy whispered. “Not the forced part, but just the being treated not quite human, but still loved. I don’t know, I can’t explain it, but when I’m at your feet the world is simpler and kinder even when you are being a bastard about the rules, Merlin. And when you say I am good, Christ how have you not seen how hard I get? Especially when you let me lick at your fingers.”

“Or the belly rubs Harry gives you?” Merlin asked.

“Ah, how often do I forget to turn off my glasses?” Harry replied.

“More than once,” Merlin answered. “Eggsy, don’t worry about how you think it sounds, just tell us what you want.”

“Lots,” Eggsy answered honestly. “I know you guys don’t do the kinky stuff every night, and don’t need it every night. But there are days we come home and the second we are off the train I am back to being Eggsy and all I want is to be your puppy. Some nights, it is just about not having to talk and just curl up next to you. Other nights I want to lick your shoes and play fetch and be a bit of a naughty puppy and,” Eggsy has to swallow and pause before he can say it, “and be punished. I want to sit at the foot of the bed like a good dog and watch you two fuck and I want you to come all over me, leave it to dry on my skin and I want that gross feeling that comes with it. I want you to give me commands and god I just want your cocks in my mouth for hours.”

Eggsy noticed that Harry crossed his legs to hide how the words affected him, Merlin did no such thing, and in face pressed his hand down against the slight bulge in his trousers and Eggsy moaned. “Want.”

“I would be a strict owner, Eggsy,” Merlin warned. 

“I know, I am okay with that, especially because well,” Eggsy glanced at Harry.

“Because Harry would be a huge pushover for you and would get to indulge in all the coddling he aches to do?” Merlin had a faint smile.

“I’m not that bad,” Harry muttered.

“Harry likes to switch, and in the past we’ve had lovers when Harry had the urge to dom, and his brand is very different than mine.”

“I would take incredible care of my puppy,” Harry promised Eggsy.

“I know you would, Harry,” Eggsy said.

“The sane thing would be to wait until all this business is over with,” Merlin said. He looked at Eggsy, “no matter how much I want to see you drop off that couch and crawl over here and used your teeth to open the fly of my trousers. How I want ye to sniff and lick and nuzzle, hunt for the treat I have for you puppy. However much I want to see the look of contented bliss on your face when ye are at my feet with my cock in your mouth, the power imbalance right now is -”

“Oh fuck the power imbalance, have you seen you two?” Eggsy said. “I’m still going to want you after all this crap is done, because I wanted you both from the second I saw you.” He saw Merlin and Harry exchange a glance. “Swear down, this is just the three of us, not work, and I want you.”

“I want you too, and we will have to have many more conversations,” Merlin warned him. “Harry really likes talking these sorts of parameters out.”

“I do,” Harry agreed.

“But for right now, I believe ye requested a particular reward for what you did at the office.” Merlin’s face was solemn but there was more warmth in his eyes that Eggsy had ever seen directed at himself. “Would ye like Harry to fetch your collar puppy?”

Eggsy nodded furiously and woofed.  Harry left the room and Eggsy began to toss his clothes off. 

“Puppy, we do not make messes in this house do we?” Merlin arched a brow and Eggsy folded up the clothes quickly. When he was down to his pants he paused and looked at Merlin. “Up to you, puppy, but as much as I joked, I am not one to dress my pet.”

Eggsy took a few breaths and took off his pants and added them to the pile. He wasn’t hard but knew it wouldn’t take much, especially with the way that Merlin was gazing at him. Harry came back with a collar Eggsy didn’t recognize in hand. It was pretty brown stamped with vines. Harry was a little ruddy in the cheek.

“Well like my puppy would have a plain collar,” Harry muttered and if Eggsy hadn’t been a little in love before he was now. “Not for such a gorgeous puppy.” Harry put it on him and checked the tightness. “Lovely. Such a wonderful puppy,” Harry said in that cheerful voice he always used when they played.

“And the spoiling already begins,” Merlin snorted. He snapped his fingers, “Heel,” he ordered and pointed in between his legs.

Eggsy shivered a little and glanced to Harry who gave him an encouraging nod. Eggsy dropped slowly to his knees and had to pause to nuzzle and rub against Harry’s leg for a moment and Harry had to give him a gentle nudge with his foot to go over to Merlin. Eggsy crawled and settled in between Merlin’s legs which felt impossibly long on either side of him.

“Bit slow there, puppy,” Merlin warned, “Commands are obeyed swiftly and eagerly. You don’t want a punishment yet do you, not when you are being rewarded.”

Eggsy gave a swift nod. He then nuzzled Merlin’s thigh and sighed happily. When the fingers combed through his hair he leaned into the touch.

“You are a good puppy,” Merlin said and Eggsy gazed up at him and the look Merlin was giving him was a more muted version of the look he gave Harry. One full of affection and promise. “I promise, I will take good care of you.”

And Merlin never broke a promise.

“Now, Harry and I are going to have a conversation. Be a good puppy and sit at my feet for a bit, okay?” Eggsy made a noise of assent and curled against Merlin’s feet and occasionally he licked the shoe that his cheek rested on. He didn’t pay attention to the conversation, just let their voices soothe him and the world felt simple and perfect and then something drifted into his mind and he immediately perked up.

“No, nothing too excessive tonight, baby, not with introducing puppy into our bedroom,” Merlin said. “So no bondage.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. He was almost pouting.

“We can attached that dildo to the bed frame so you can fuck yourself on it while you suck my cock,” Merlin offered and Eggsy watched Harry immediately perk up a little. He was a bit annoyed because he had rather wanted to suck Merlin’s cock he had rather thought that was clear in all the words he had said. He sat up and barked at Merlin.

“I think the puppy needs something,” Merlin said. “Water?” Eggsy shook his head no. “Walkies?” Eggsy huffed at that. “Treat?” Eggsy would have said no, but maybe treat meant  _ treat _ . He bobbed his head yes. “Harry does many many things for me, but kneeling isn’t one, you know. Weeks you have been at my feet and I wanted to press my foot down on your cock, just shy of pain. Filled your mouth with more than my fingers and I guess tonight I can have some of that can’t I?” 

Eggsy watched as Merlin undid his belt and then the button and fly of his trousers but did nothing else.

“Go ahead puppy,” Merlin said and Eggsy moaned. He leaned his head forward and nuzzled his nose into that opening and began to lick furiously. There was no technique, more spit was getting on Merlin’s pants than his dick and for a moment Eggsy forget that he was capable of solving this problem, so intent on what he was doing.

Merlin chuckled at him. “So much for that training. Such an eager puppy, Harry.”

“Being a pet owner suits you,” Harry said. “If I may, I’m going upstairs to prep a few things. Join in a few?”

“Hmm,” Merlin agreed. “Puppy focus on your task.”

Eggsy was annoyed at how tight Merlin’s pants were, they were making it difficult to get to the thickening length below them. He barked, frustrated, and then made a little whimper sad that he was letting his master down. He wanted to be a good puppy.

“Just this once I can help ye, puppy.” Merlin moved his clothes a bit and there was his cock. Eggsy was about to dive forward when a hand cupped his chin. “This is what puppy wants?” Merlin asked and Eggsy gave him a nod. “Then ye do not stop putting it in your mouth until every centimetre is in there, do ye understand?”

Eggsy moaned and licked at the tip of Merlin’s cock and kept his eyes on Merlin’s as he pulled the length into his mouth. Merlin had a perfectly average cock which Eggsy was grateful for because that meant he could have it in his mouth for a long time without his jaw aching too quickly. It just nudged at his throat and Eggsy sighed in contentment. 

“Aye puppy, you won’t choke to death on me,” Merlin said easily, “I could, and will keep ye like this for an hour, just to feel the warmth of your gorgeous mouth around me. It is Harry that you will choke on,” Merlin said. “And oh will I like watching your eyes water as you try to swallow around his length, but you will do it for him, because of how you adore him, because of how you want to please me. Because you are a good puppy.”

Eggsy moaned at the words and Merlin’s cock thickened to fully hard in his mouth, filling it just perfectly. He didn’t try to suck or impress Merlin, just stayed like that, holding it. 

“Oh how beautiful you look right now,” Merlin said and stroked Eggsy’s hair. His foot moved into Eggsy’s lap and his shoe did press down at Eggsy’s dick and Eggsy moaned at the feeling. “I will never hurt you more than you want, more than you can take. I promise.” Merlin’s foot ground down just a little bit more and then pulled away and Eggsy gave his best puppy eyes. “More?” Merlin pressed his foot again. “Suck, puppy.”

Eggsy began to suck Merlin’s cock, wanted to impress him. He moved back and forth sucking hard, pressing his tongue along the bottom and that foot pressed against him and made him ache. Merlin’s hands gripped in his hair tightly but Eggsy was surprised when they didn’t move his head. They just held, an almost punishing grip that felt perfect.

“Enough, puppy, Harry will be waiting for us,” Merlin said. Eggsy made a noise low in his throat and pushed all the way down, not wanting to give up the feeling of Merlin in his mouth. He wanted to stay there forever. Or another thirty minutes. He shouted as his hair was yanked hard and he was pulled of Merlin’s cock. “Oh puppy, when I tell you something you listen. This is your warning to behave, is that understood?”

Eggsy was really tempted to misbehave, but he was also curious about Harry upstairs and gave a small nod. He could test the limits another night.

“Better,” Merlin said and stood up. He held out a hand to Eggsy. “I’m not going to make you crawl up the stairs but to your knees when we reach our bedroom door.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said.

“Oh I want nights where those are the only words your brain is capable of saying,” Merlin growled. “I am going to do such things to you.”

“Please, whatever you want,” Eggsy begged and just sagged against Merlin when he was brought in for a hard, biting kiss.

“Don’t make such delicious promises, not when you are going to want what Harry offers more than I do,” Merlin said.

Eggsy stepped back a little, “No Merlin. I’m your puppy, yeah? I’m both of yours, but he is more a babysitter when I’m down in that space. You are the one I rely on there, the one I believe in more than anything else. When I’m in that space, my faith in you is absolute. You’ve never disappointed me sir, never not believed in me. Even...well, I just know I’m completely safe, no matter what you want to do to me. And I really want you to do it to me.” Eggsy wanted to drown in the darkness in Merlin’s eyes.

“I will keep that in mind,” Merlin whispered and Eggsy knew he’d have finger bruises on the back of his neck from Merlin’s grip. He wanted them to never fade. “Upstairs,” he ordered and Eggsy hurried upstairs and when he got to Merlin and Harry’s door he knelt and waited for it to open. “You are not prepared for what you are about to see,” he advised and opened the door.

Eggsy had seen Harry in the showers, he was well fit for his age, bit softer than Merlin but hell, Eggsy was a bit softer than Merlin and maybe he had looked and Harry had an above average cock, but still naked Harry wasn’t going to be that much of a surprise.

Of course his brain had never been creative enough to imagine Harry choking on a giant purple dildo attached to his head board. That was a sight that was seared into his brain forever. “Fuck,” Eggsy groaned in awe.

“Indeed,” but Merlin’s voice was sharp, not reverent. He went over and slapped Harry’s thigh hard. “Baby I said get ready, not have fun,” he snarled and hit again.

“I am getting it ready, Merlin,” Harry said.

“Oh no,” Merlin replied and moved to grab Harry’s hair and yanked hard enough that Harry cried out.

Eggsy had seen Harry stabbed and he hadn’t even flinched. He wondered how hard Merlin was pulling as he flung Harry down on the bed and straddled him. Or was it that Harry didn’t have to be stoic in here, everything he felt he could express. Eggsy whimpered a little when Merlin forced his fingers into Harry’s mouth. He loved those long fingers in his mouth. He pressed a hand down on his hard cock.

“No touching yourself puppy,” Merlin said without looking over and Eggsy immediately moved his hand away. Merlin was plunging his fingers in and out of Harry’s mouth. “Not full enough is it baby?” Harry sort of shook his head. He whimpered a bit and Merlin took them out of Harry’s mouth. “Try again,” Merlin ordered.

“Merlin,” Harry begin and Merlin shook his head sadly. 

“Puppy, ye can come up on the furniture. Come up on the bed.” Holy shit, Eggsy thought and scrambled up onto the bed. “Now, Harry is being incredibly naughty because he is a wee bit embarrassed having you here.” Merlin leaned over and gave Eggsy a gentle kiss. “But Harry is wonderful isn’t he? And nothing he and I do in here will make you think less of him will it?”

Eggsy shook his head no, eyes wide in horror. He could never think that of Harry. 

“What a good puppy,” Merlin said approvingly. “The best puppy ever,” he added. “Now you go lick that dildo okay?”

Eggsy nodded and turned around on the bed and began to lick and suck at the dildo. It barely fit in his mouth but he was doing his best because it was for Merlin.

Merlin moved so that Harry was sitting up and he went behind Harry and held Harry’s wrists behind his back, shoulders stretched tight, hurting but nothing would dislocate. “See how good puppy is? His mouth feels incredible baby, can’t you imagine it on your cock? Wouldn’t you like puppy to be worshipping your flesh the way he is that absurd bit of rubber?”

“I would,” Harry agreed.

“Well he won’t, not ever, not one touch of his tongue to his dick, unless you behave.” Merlin tugged sharply on Harry’s arms. “And call me by the right fucking thing.”

“I get to order him about too,” Harry said. “He’s both of ours plaything. Our Eggsy and you can’t stop him from sucking my cock if he and I want.”

Merlin sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, just shy of breaking skin. “Just fucking watch me, baby,” he hissed and bit again. 

Harry watched Eggsy giving everything to that dildo and the fact that he hadn’t had a bit of Eggsy yet and the bites were making his head swim. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Can I please have the puppy?”

Eggsy moaned and collapsed on the bed. He knew that Merlin and Harry had frozen in worry. “Fuck, hearing it in person has me ready to come. Hearing it through the door was bad enough. Oh god, this is going to kill me.”

“Puppy, come here and give Harry’s cock two licks. And do not give him more because he is still in trouble for getting too frisky with that dildo.”

“You were taking forever to come upstairs,” Harry protested. “Three licks, Daddy.”

“Fine,” Merlin sighed. “Go on puppy.”

Eggsy turned on the bed and saw Harry leaning against Merlin, the bite marks on his shoulder, his hair all flopped about. “Look at you two,” he breathed out. “Everything.”

Merlin chuckled and Harry flushed and Eggsy crawled forward and sank down. Harry was indeed a good bit bigger than Merlin though not as big as the dildo. He gave one small lick to the top of Harry’s cock and Harry jolted and his dick jogged against Eggsy’s cheek and Eggsy nuzzled a little bit before giving the two other licks. “Okay, puppy, that’s enough. And since you wanted silicone in your mouth, you can have silicone, baby. Eat that fake cock while I fuck you.”

Harry frowned but then relented, “Yes, Daddy.” He turned and went back to sucking the fake cock and Merlin adjust Harry’s body exactly to how he wanted it. Merlin went to the night table and grabbed the lube.

“Puppy, lick Harry’s arse,” Merlin ordered and stood there watching the two of them. Eggsy checked with Harry who gave a small nod and then Eggsy went to the end of the bed. “Go on, puppy I’m aching to be in that arse, get it ready for me.”

Eggsy leaned forward and gave a tentative lick at Harry’s arse and felt the way the man shivered, his moan muffled by the toy. Eggsy started to give long licks, really getting into it, because of the noise and movement that Harry was giving. He pressed his tongue against the hole but didn’t push in, not sure about that and went back to licks and swirls and took a chance and bit a cheek and Harry pulled off the toy.

“Bad puppy,” Harry said and Eggsy whimpered. He was not used to Harry saying those words. “Oh puppy, I don’t mean it, promise.” Eggsy nuzzled against Harry until Merlin coughed and they both got back to their ordered tasks.

Eggsy felt a tug and his head was pulled away. He looked up at Merlin who pointed to the side of the bed. Eggsy took the hint and lay down where he watch Merlin who wasn’t very gentle as he pushed two lubed fingers into Harry. He was sure Harry would curse Merlin out but the man just seemed to sink into the bed, and push the dildo even further into his mouth. He wondered how Harry was even breathing.

“Good job baby, you know how I love it when your voice goes hoarse from toys pressing on your throat. But soon we’ll have the fun of you going hoarse because of our new Eggsy toy. And that will be a delight.” Merlin’s fingers were pistoning in and out of Harry and Harry kept pushing back wanting more. “So, greedy, baby.”

“Please, Daddy,” Harry begged, pulling off the dildo for a moment and another slap on his flank had him sucking again. 

Merlin pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock and scored his nails down Harry’s back before one hand wrapped around his hip and the other guided his cock. “If either of you come before I say, you will not like the punishment.”

Eggsy made a woof noise and moved that hand that had been thinking about wanking. Any touch would have him going off and he was rather concerned about the idea of the punishment. Interested but concerned. He expected Merlin to go slowly since it hadn’t been a lot of prep but Merlin just smirked and pushed deliberately and quickly into Harry who was clearly cursing but didn’t remove the dildo from his mouth. Eggsy watched as Merlin’s hips started snap and the whole bed was almost moving with how hard he was going.

Harry wasn’t even sucking the dildo anymore just letting Merlin’s thrusts push it in and out of his mouth and he was going to have perfect bruises on his hips. He loved when Merlin was in him so much. It had taken them years to learn just how much Harry could take and what he could take for enjoyment since the job had rather played havoc with his pain thresholds. 

“Oh baby, I love ye like this, being used so perfectly. Next time we’ll hold ye up so that you can fuck puppy’s face while I’m in you. Your hands in his hair, mine on your hips, wouldn’t that be a perfect sight?” Merlin was moving hard and fast. He looked down at Eggsy. “Oh puppy, look how could you are being. I know you want to touch. Us, yourself, but you are doing so well listening to me. Bet you’d like to sleep at the foot our bed, on our toes tonight, wouldn’t ye?”

That should not have turned Eggsy on but it did and he gave a small bark of agreement. His dick was aching and it had barely been touched. He bit his lip until it bled so as just to sit there. “I want to lick that up, that pretty blood on your pretty lip,” Merlin said and Harry pulled off the dildo. 

“Not until we are all tested again,” Harry said and a particularly hard thrust had him almost collapsed on the bed only being held up by Merlin’s arms. Eggsy was stunned that Merlin was so easily holding Harry’s hips still up when the rest of the weight was dead. “Why he works out,” Harry slurred, “Daddy’s have to be strong.”

“Aye, strong enough to hold up their boys,” Merlin agreed. He dug his hands into Harry’s skin hard and Harry moaned. “No, coming yet, Harry.”

“I know,” Harry agreed but he was clearly floating. He reached out and stroked Eggsy hair and Eggsy leaned into the touch.

Merlin’s smile was almost tender, even as he was bruising Harry for days. He could feel his orgasm building in his spine and twisted them on the bed and his grip changed on Harry so they were both up, Harry faced to Eggsy and resting back on Merlin. Merlin sank his teeth into Harry once more as the orgasm crashed into him and he began to stroke Harry roughly, just the way Harry liked it at this point of a fucking.

“Come on Eggsy whenever you like, baby,” Merlin said and pulled at Harry’s cock as he licked all the bites he left. 

Eggsy inched closer to them but made sure to still not touch. He watched Merlin’s hand move over Harry’s cock, that was weeping and he when he saw Harry start to almost twitch in Merlin’s grasp he closed his eyes figuring he was about to get a faceful of spunk, but instead the warmth splattered over his neck and chest. He opened his eyes and tilted his head.

“We can leave it on you longer that way,” Merlin said. “Face we’d have to clean you off. I want my puppy smelling like Harry for as long as possible.”

Eggsy whimpered, his cock was hurting so much. “Please sir, Please Harry, I’m begging you.”

Merlin gently put down Harry on the bed and moved over to Eggsy and flipped him onto his back. “You want this touched puppy? Okay.” Merlin gave a light tap to Eggsy’s cock and it felt almost like a punch, painful and glorious.

“Don’t tease, Daddy, I need cuddles,” Harry said watching the two.

Merlin reached down and gripped Eggsy’s cock. “Let’s add your come to Harry’s. Want a picture of you covered like that.”

It took only a couple minutes and then Eggsy was coming on his stomach. He wasn’t even sure how it happened, he had been aching just long enough that all he felt was the relief of it being over. He felt a little gross but a lot amazing. “Good puppy,” Merlin said and leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. “Give Harry a cuddle while I go to the loo.” Merlin got up and disappeared and Eggsy immediately crawled up to Harry.

“I don’t want to get all the jizz on you,” Eggsy whispered.

“I don’t mind getting stuck to you,” Harry replied. “I already rather am.”

That was oddly romantic and Eggsy let Harry pull him in for a cuddle. “You looked so fucking hot,” Eggsy said. “Like fuck Harry, bit more of him going at you and I was coming.”

“No, that is really not a fun punishment,” Harry warned him.

“You are a switch, you get like him ever?”

“Very different sort of dom, you’ll see soon enough,” Harry promised. “I am going to have a great deal of fun with you.”

“No conspiring, you two,” Merlin warned when he came back and saw them whispering and smiling at each other. He nudged them apart and cleaned Harry up and checked the bites and nail marks on his back. “Puppy, are ye sleeping at the foot of the bed tonight?”

“Merlin, I do think on this first night, and since this is technically his reward he can sleep in the middle, can’t he?”

“How will he fit?”

“He’s a tiny little puppy, Harry protested. “Just tonight, then we’ll be good.”

“Harry, you give a puppy a treat like that and you create a habit.”

“So what if I do, it is a good habit,” Harry said.

Merlin rolled his eyes, “You deal with the fallout of the spoiling then,” he warned and crawled into the bed. But his arms were the ones that pulled Eggsy in tight. “I know ye have to shower in the morning but fuck I’d love knowing you were still wearing Harry on you at work while you kneel at my feet.”

Eggsy didn’t say how brilliant he thought that was too. He just snuggled in surrounding by the warmth of the two taller men.

“Our puppy,” Harry said and sounded ecstatic.

“Do not spoil him,” Merlin warned.

“I won’t over spoil him. Just the right amount.”

“Very well then, I think just the right amount of spoiling sounds appropriate for our puppy.”

Eggsy melted completely at Merlin saying that. He fell asleep quickly, and rested the best he had since before he had moved in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin definitely crosses privacy lines of his agent's lives in this chapter for the greater good. He also puts Harry in a situation that Harry may have not been fully comfortable with sex wise but it falls under their previously established RACK rules that they have built over decades together.

Merlin was typing away when Lancelot came into the office. “Lancelot, excellent. How was Paris?”

“Lovely, the mission was smooth as silk,” she said.

“Of course it was, I expect nothing less from you,” Merlin said. “Let us debrief.” They sat and went over the mission and it was all easy and well done. “It is a pleasure to work with you, agent.”

“And you as well, Merlin.” Roxy looked to the empty dog bed. “No puppy today?”

Merlin sighed, “It was Harry’s monthly spa day and he decided it was time for puppy to have some proper grooming.”

“I am not sure which part of that to address first.”

“Neither am I, but he’s been wanting to fuss over the puppy, and I refuse to spa so he gets everything he has wanted for decades.” Merlin has a small smile on his face. “Apparently I am an uncouth mess because my shave foam comes from Aldi despite the hundreds of pounds he has spent on products for me.”

“All due respect Merlin, I cannot picture you in a spa,” Roxy was struggling with the thought.

“I went with Harry once, for his birthday. It did not go well,” Merlin said. “I dislike strangers touching me.”

“Oh dear,” Roxy had to laugh. “Well, I hope the puppy is enjoying his grooming.”

“He enjoys being spoiled,” Merlin replied. “Agent, the vote is in less than a month. I trust ye vote in Eggsy’s favour.”

“I do,” Roxy agreed. “I’ve kept my ear to the ground and I do believe that the vote is generally in Eggsy’s favour. His dedication to the task, and how he risked everything for Bors has people talking and the talk is good.” Roxy looked around the open area. “Do you have an actual private office?”

“Of course I do,” Merlin said and they went down the hall. “What is it lass that you don’t want ears to hear?”

“Does he want to sit at the table?”

“Of course he does,” Merlin said. “He talks about it at home regularly.”

“And what happens to puppy?”

“That becomes an at home thing, he won’t be neglected,” Merlin told her. “We are taking care of his needs, and I appreciated how you are worried about him.”

“Merlin,” Roxy paused to gather her thoughts. “Do you look at him when he is a puppy here?”

“Of course I do, quite regularly.”

“No, but are you really looking?” Roxy was restless when she was usually so very still. “He wants the table, but he wants to be a puppy to, and I think he’s terrified. Because what does that say about him if he still wants to do this after it is no longer a test? What does it say about him that maybe he still wants to do this during work hours?”

Merlin thinks about it, thinks how utterly content Eggsy is some days on his puppy pillow. Some days it chafes and he resents it, but others, Eggsy clearly wants nothing more than the puppy. He had thought Eggsy would be satisfied if it was just at home but what if he wasn’t? Merlin hated the thought of the lad being unsatisfied in life. He was growing as soft as Harry in his feelings towards Eggsy. Which was a bit of a lie, as he had been soft for Eggsy since almost day one.

He looked at Roxy. “And how would you feel if he sat at the table some days, and at my feet on others?”

Roxy clearly thought about that, and Merlin appreciated that. Her measured approach was wonderful when surrounded by some many hotheads. He was so grateful Harry was seldom in the field anymore. “You know my files, professional and personal,” Roxy said slowly. “You trust me in the field.”

“I do,” Merlin replied. He smiled a challenging smile and she answered it with one of her own. If he found women even remotely sexually attractive he’d have her against the wall in the next minute.

“You don’t consider my preferences a liability.”

“You going to start fucking someone with a gun mid fight, agent?”

“Only if they ask prettily. I have no reason not to trust him in the field. If you say he is fine, and you say I am fine, then I see no problems.” Roxy nodded. “Taking that away from him would make him the poorer agent.”

“Thank you for your input,” Merlin said, “And agent if it helps you any, not a single person at the table is...simple, in their recreational needs. We are all very well matched.”

“Too bad none will admit it,” Roxy replied. “Get British men of a certain age and status admit they might not be perfect exemplar of Queen and Country? Heaven would fall from the sky.”

“Would it? Then maybe it is time to let it fall.” Merlin nodded. “That is all agent, thank you.”

They left the private office and Merlin went back to his main desk and began to read everyone’s personal files. No the ones that everyone could access, but his personal personal ones. He read very carefully, because he was pretty sure that he was going to change everything.

***********************************

“My toes are green. Sparkly green,” Eggsy said when he saw his feet.

“Yes, they are,” Harry was beaming, “and it looks quite lovely on you. Really you look wonderful in general.”

“Spa is pretty decent,” Eggsy said and you’d think he had said magical words the way Harry lit up. “You do this once a month.”

“A gentleman needs to take care of his skin Eggsy. We will not all do weathered as well as Merlin does. He might hate this place, but Daddy likes what it does for me. Night after spa night is the closest he gets to gentle.”

“Now that I would pay to see,” Eggsy joked. “If you wanted company next month, I could maybe come again?” He liked the kiss that Harry pulled him in for. And Harry smelled all sorts of amazing.

“Shall we go home, so I can see just how thoroughly you were exfoliated?” Harry asked.

“Yes, please,” Eggsy said, eager for some alone time with Harry. Harry lead him home and they went upstairs to the bedroom that Eggsy now spent most nights in. Sometimes he needed space and went back to the guest room, and twice he had been punished and sent there, but generally he was in the giant bed with Harry and Merlin.

Merlin was a furnace which was handy since Harry was a blanket hog.

“Puppy or Eggsy?” Harry asked when they were in the room.

“Eggsy,” Eggsy replied and Harry began to kiss him and it was so gentle and soft, and lovely. He was stripped down and then it felt like Harry’s mouth and fingers were everywhere.

“Keep your eyes closed, sweet boy.”

“What if I want to look at you?” Eggsy asked but kept them closed. He knew when Harry called him sweet boy not to argue. He like being Harry’s sweet boy, and their puppy, and whatever he was to Merlin. Something, he just didn’t have a separate name for it.

“Tsk, tsk, are we feeling contrary today?” Harry teased and licked a nipple. “Hmmm, did they follow all my requests?”

“Yeah, and waxing my arse crack? That is only happening because I love you. Never going to enjoy that part of spa day.” He could feel Harry smile against his stomach. “That’s so funny?”

“I like when you say you love me,” Harry replied and resumed his kisses.

“I do. Love you so much, Harry. You make me feel...worshipped and soft, and happy. And you give the best belly rubs.” Eggsy kept his eyes closed like Harry wanted and stretched under him, knowing how Harry liked how his muscles moved.

“Mmmm,” Harry said. “Piercings do not go well with work, but I would so love to have my sweet boy pierced.”

“Where?” Eggsy asked. Harry is licking his belly button which tickles and feels good at the same time. He had learned a whole hell of a lot about where he was sensitive in the last month. And there was so much still he was going to learn from them. “Fuck,” Eggsy groaned when Harry began to suck his cock. This was a special treat, they touched him plenty but Merlin had yet to suck his dick and Harry only a couple times. “I must have been really good.”

“Spa day with my sweet boy makes me very happy, and you were wonderful at it, versus certain other people,” Harry said and went back to sucking Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy couldn’t stop the giggle that came out. “Oh man, Merlin at a spa is the best visual I can think of.” He didn’t think and opened his eyes to look at Harry, to share the joke and Harry immediately pulled off his cock. Eggsy closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Harry,” he said a bit worried. He hadn’t actually been punished much by Harry yet. Harry didn’t like to punish, just reward. “I’m really sorry,” he said again.

“Oh I know sweet boy, but it makes me sad when you don’t behave.” 

Jesus that almost hurt worse than Merlin’s spanks. Eggsy whimpered a little. “Harry, I’m sorry.” He started to roll over for spanks but Harry stopped him and stroked his stomach soothingly. “No punishment?” Eggsy asked hopefully.

“Now now, sweet boy, we don’t learn anything then do we?” Harry chided. “Please play with your pretty cock.”

Eggsy understood that it was an order but couldn’t figure that it was a punishment so began as Harry asked. He spread his legs a bit and stroked himself slowly wanted it to be a bit of a show for the man. He frowned though when Harry didn’t touch him or make any noise. “Harry?”

“Did I stay stop, sweet boy?”

“Need to know you are here,” Eggsy whispered. He sighed when a hand rested on his calf. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Of course, sweet boy, now back to work.”

Eggsy resumed his strokes and soon he was squirming on the bed and his breath was coming faster. He began to roll his hips and felt pressure building. He cursed when Harry’s hand clamped hard around the base of his cock. “Harry,” he whined.

“I said touch yourself, not come, sweet boy.” Harry’s grip was almost as hard as Merlin’s. It stayed for a minute and then he let go. “Touch yourself, sweet boy.”

Oh, so that is how this was. Edging was still something Eggsy was deciding if he liked or not. He didn’t start up again right away.

“Sweet boy, it would make me so very happy if you tried again. You are such a good boy, a sweet boy. Once more?”

Eggsy nodded, he’d do anything to make Harry happy and he brought himself back to the edge again and managed to stop. “Harry,” he begged. He sank into the bed relieved when he heard the snap of the lube lid. When Harry pushed a finger into him, it felt so good. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Again sweet boy.”

“You said once!” Eggsy complained. “How am I supposed to cope with your finger in me and touching myself?”

“Because you are my sweet boy,” Harry said firmly.

“You are as mean as Merlin.”

“Am I?” Harry asked and pulled out his finger. “If I am so mean, I would leave you entirely right now.”

“No!” Eggsy said quickly and moved so his legs wrapped around Harry, held him in place. “I’ll be good. You aren’t as mean as sir.”

Harry chuckled and pushed two fingers into Eggsy. It was so close to bad pain, but not over that edge. It was a place that Harry and Merlin were teaching him to adore. “Sweet boy,” Harry cajoled and Eggsy started touching his cock again.

It was fucking torture the way Harry’s fingers moved inside him, matched the strokes Eggsy was giving his cock. He almost didn’t catch himself in time, when Harry pressed against his prostate. “Harry!” he cursed and Harry used his free hand to pull at Eggsy’s balls a move that hurt a lot and distracted him enough he didn’t come. “Thank you,” Eggsy said.

“Oh sweet boy, I am so proud of you,” Harry crooned and Eggsy flushed. He loved making Harry proud. “Now hands on the headboard. Don’t let go sweet boy,” he ordered and the moment the hands clamped on the rails he pushed his cock into Eggsy.

Eggsy moaned and met every thrust of Harry’s and it felt like heaven until he realized Harry wasn’t going to stroke his cock. He pouted and wished he could open his eyes, Harry was a sucker for his puppy eyes. “Harry, my dick?”

“It is so pretty, sweet boy,” Harry agreed and started to move faster.

“Even prettier with your hand wrapped around it.”

“No, sweet boy, come untouched or not at all. You are worked up enough, you should manage.” Harry angled Eggsy’s hips a little more to make sure each thrust pushed along Eggsy’s prostate.

Eggsy wasn’t so good at coming untouched, though he and Harry had been working on that and he was fairly wound up. But Harry wasn’t taking his time, letting the pressure rebuild. It was so good but not enough. “Harry,” he pleaded.

Harry pushed harder and soon was coming. “Oh my sweet boy, how good you feel around my cock.” He pulled out of Eggsy and gave him a thorough kiss.

Eggsy met the kiss and whimpered when Harry pulled away. But he kept his eyes closed and didn’t let go of the headboard.

And ached.

A couple minutes passed and Eggsy didn’t move. “Oh what a wonderful boy, my sweet boy is so good. How well you are doing. I did say you had to come untouched though. Hmmmm, not good to go back on my rules, sets a precedent for misbehaviour. Not that my sweet boy would miss behave.”

Eggsy was dying but stayed quiet.

“Your mouth is not touching though,” Merlin said from the door.

“What a wonderful point Daddy,” Harry agreed again went down on Eggsy’s cock and swallowed around the tip. It was just a couple minutes and then Eggsy was shouting and coming down Harry’s throat.

“You can open your eyes, sweet boy,” Harry said after he was done licking Eggsy’s spent cock. He reached up and pulled Eggsy’s fingers off the headboard and wrapped him in a very tight cuddle. Merlin covered them in the duvet and sat in the chair in the corner. Harry looked over Eggsy’s head to Merlin. “You need anything, Daddy?”

“No, I am good for right now baby. The green toes suit him.”

“They are so pretty, and he loved the spa.” Harry was clearly smug. “I get to take him with me every month. Next month we will also do some shopping.”

Merlin smiled at them. “I am glad,” he was in earnest. He was happy that Harry had someone to spoil the way he loved to spoil his boys. It had been so rare to find someone that filled both their needs, and understood the dynamic between Merlin and Harry. But Eggsy did. “My beautiful boys,” Merlin said. He went over and kissed both their heads. “Cuddle as much as you want. I’ll make dinner.”

“Pizza?” Eggsy said, a bit muffled because his face was buried in Harry’s neck.

“All the way from scratch,” Merlin promised and went downstairs.

***********************************

A week later Eggsy was incredibly tense at dinner. “Eggsy?” Merlin asked.

“Fine,” Eggsy said quickly.

“The vote is going to go in your favour,” Harry said confidently. “Most agents have made casual comments to me. You’ll be sitting at the table in your rightful place tomorrow.” He sounded beyond thrilled.

“Yeah, it’s going to be great,” Eggsy agreed but pushed his food around the plate.

“You can still be my puppy at the office,” Merlin said and Eggsy froze.

“Nah, I am good. Too busy being an agent. Besides that freak stuff should really stay at home.”

“Careful, puppy,” Merlin warned. “You do not imply you are a freak, or that either of us is for enjoying you as a puppy.”

“That’s different,” Eggsy insisted.

“How?” Harry asked. “I have called Merlin Daddy at the office.”

“Not where anyone saw, where anyone heard,” Eggsy said. “They are going to have a hard enough time seeing me as an agent after all this. I say that maybe I want -”

“So you do want,” Merlin said, it confirmed what Roxy said, what his suspicions were.

“I do,” Eggsy whispered. “But I can’t have it. Because they’ll never trust me at the table if there are days I just cannot sit at it.” Eggsy pushed his plate away. “They’ll never see me as a full agent, with what I sometimes need. Excuse me.” He ran away from the table and they heard the door to the room he seldom used anymore close.

Harry looked to Merlin. “Daddy,” he swallowed. “What do we do?”

Merlin took a sip of wine. “We let him see he isn’t alone.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know, and I need you not to. I can’t tell you what I have planned for the impact to have the most effect.” He looked to Harry. “This will skirt the line. Your lines.”

“Will it help him?”

“Aye.”

“Then there is no line,” Harry said firmly.

“You give him that much?”

“I give him the same as you - everything.”

“I agree,” Merlin replied. “We need rest tonight, tomorrow will be an interesting day.”

********************************

Eggsy kneeled in between where Merlin stood and Harry sat at the head of the table. Everyone smiled as the vote went around and each person confirmed Eggsy as Galahad. 

Lamorak looked at him with a great deal of respect. “I am in awe of your composure, kindness, and strength. I looked forward to working with you. And Harry all my worries about your rashness as Arthur have been laid to rest.”

Roxy was the last vote and she smiled at Eggsy. “Galahad,” she said after her aye. “My friend.”

Arthur stood up. “We officially recognize Eggsy as the agent Galahad and he is recognized and welcomed to sit at the table. Come and stand, Eggsy.”

Eggsy started to get up and Merlin moved forward.

“Stay right there, puppy,” Merlin snapped in a deep and slightly terrifying tone. His at home, bedroom voice, not his Merlin of the Kingsman voice. He kicked Harry’s chair out of the way and shoved Harry across the table. Every agent at the table pointed their gun at Merlin. “Careful or you’ll make Lancelot come.” Roxy flushed a little but her gun did not waver. “Good girl,” Merlin said and did enjoy the way her eyes reacted to that. “I’d never be able to fuck you properly, but say the word and I’ll happily put my gun up your cunt.”

“Oi, wot the fuck?” Eggsy snarled. He started to get up, but Merlin snapped his fingers and pointed at the ground and Eggsy automatically obeyed. “You don’t talk to Rox like that,” he said ready to defend his friend.

“Aye, you are right. Roxy, permission to talk to you however I like?” He gave her a look, willed her to understand.

Roxy watched him, watched the way, Harry hadn’t fought or responded to Merlin shoving him down onto the table. “I’d really love you to stick your gun in my cunt.” She looked at her uncle and tried to shrug an apology and he very politely ignored the exchange his eyes never leaving Harry. Roxy put her gun away and waited for whatever was next.

Merlin pulled Harry’s suit jacket so that it bound his arms a bit. “Chester liked all of you to be perfect. The model British gentleman. Well turned out, a good voice, and utterly repressed. And I know every secret the lot of you have. The ones you think I don’t know - trust me I do.” He undid Harry’s belt and dropped Harry’s trousers and pants to the floor. “And we put your through hell and expect you not to be who you are while doing it. And I am tired of it all. Ector for god’s sake just kiss Tristan before he explodes,” Merlin snapped even as he kicked Harry’s legs as apart as they would go.

The whole table turned and looked at the two men. Ector reached out and pulled Tristan in for a hard kiss. Tristan pulled Ector into his lap.

“You are all good men, and women,” Merlin said, “But that does not mean here you have to be ‘good’ any longer. Does it Arthur?” 

“No, Daddy, they can be who they want,” Harry replied and smiled a little at the gasps that came from the table. He twisted his head a little and saw that Eggsy was kneeling, mouth agape. “Daddy, please fuck me,” he added.

Merlin smacked Harry’s arse hard enough it almost moved the solid wood table. He pulled some lube out of his pocket and slicked a finger. “Of course baby.” One hand began to work Harry open and the other pressed hard on Harry’s neck keeping him down across the table. “Anyone wish to share their preferences?”

Percival smiled, “I like to tie people up. Trapped, immovable to stop me from doing whatever I want to their bodies.”

“Guns, bit of blood,” Roxy added.

Lamorak looked at Eggsy, “I’d wearing nothing but knickers and corsets all day, if I could.”

“Really, like in your office?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes,” Lamorak replied.

Merlin finished the bare minimum prep for Harry and then undid his trousers and added some lube to his cock.

“Won’t you hurt him?” Bors asked.

Merlin smirked. “Yes, that is rather the point.” He pushed into Harry and Harry cursed and groaned and begged Merlin for more.

“Ohhh,” Bors said and his hand went under the table. “I really really like watching people. Don’t ever want to touch, just want to watch.”

“Watch away, agent,” Merlin said and began to thrust hard. 

“We give everything to the world,” Harry said and cursed some more as his stomach rammed into the table. “Maybe here, at the estate, we can give something to ourselves. Daddy more.”

Merlin grabbed Harry’s hair and yanked his head up hard, so that Harry’s neck was in sharp relief. “Puppy can you help him out?”

Eggsy pushed up so he was standing and let out a little yup of agreement and then bit at Harry’s neck until Harry moaned and then he sank back to the ground. He moved closer and rubbed his face along Harry’s bare hip.

Merlin let Harry’s head drop to the table with a thud. “Good puppy, and good Harry.” He snapped his hips harder and pushed his fingers up along Harry’s back. “Agents will you think any less of Harry for this moment?”

“Honestly think a little more of him,” Ector said and winked. Tristan made a noise in his throat and Ector curled into him a bit more.

“I have never had anything but respect for all you,” Merlin said, and his breath was starting to grow choppy. “Well Bors, but that is because you don’t listen about not blowing stuff up.”

“Fair point,” Bors said and was clearly wanking in time to Merlin’s thrusts.

Harry was whimpering. “Going to come, Daddy.”

“So come on the floor, someone will lick it up,” Merlin said and began to move even faster. “It is time,” he could feel the pressure building, “time for us to be free to be who we are,” he said. “Fuck,” Merlin cursed as Harry tightened around him as he spilled on the ground.  Gawain slid under the table, and crawled over to lick up Harry’s spunk. Merlin went rigid as the orgasm rolled through him. When he had his breath back, he pulled out of Harry and sat in Arthur’s chair. He pulled Harry into his lap and nuzzled him. Eggsy lay himself over their feet. 

Harry looked sleepily at the table. “A vote?” he slurred. “Kingsman can get as naughty as they want at the estate so long as consent and safety are in place?”

The vote was an even swifter unanimous than placing Eggsy at the table.

Eggsy woofed in agreement. 

“Puppy, sorry, but we do need an aye,” Merlin said firmly.

“Sorry, sir, aye.” Eggsy licked his shoe a bit.

“Good Puppy,” Merlin said.

“Vote passed. Yay sex. Sleepy, Daddy.” Harry yawned.

“Then nap baby, bet everyone has somethings they want to do now anyways,” Merlin said and cuddled Harry, kissed his head as he zoned out. “It’s a new day, agents, embrace it.” He smiled as several hurried out of the office. There was a noise at his feet and he looked down and smiled at the look of awe on Eggsy’s face. “Now ye can be a puppy whenever you want or need to, and be an agent.”

“Did you just fucking change the whole world for me?” He looked between Harry and Merlin. “You two did that?”

“Of course we did, puppy. We love you.”

“Damn,” Eggsy said. “Work’s gonna get a hell of a lot more interesting.”

“Do need practical rules,” Harry said coming out of his doze. “Cleaning up, zones to fuck or not fuck.”

“We’ll get it sorted,” Merlin promised.

Eggsy grinned and took off his pants and went back to nuzzling his master’s feet. This was going to be amazing.


End file.
